Our Escape
by Cpt.Fox
Summary: What better way to go about telling someone you love them than escaping to the galaxy's most beautiful planet and spending an 'almost' perfect week with them?
1. Chapter 1

From this point on you'll see the original story, cleaned up and edited in numerous places...but not without countless flaws, errors, and stupidly cliche happenstances. When I first wrote this story I was hardly out of 11th grade. I ask that you keep that in mind whilst reading.

000

Prologue

They were called heroes, saviors to the galaxy. The group of mercenaries known as Team Starfox had earned their place in history, for without them there would be none. Everywhere they went fame and fortune followed. No key to the city was golden enough, no banquet or ball was big enough, no interview was publicized widely enough, for as long as the inhabitants of the Lylat System could repeat the story of Fox McCloud's victory over Andross there would be never ending fame for him and his team.

And he hated it.

There were times that he longed for Andross to return, to give him a reason to skip the banquets, interviews, and public appearances they had to put up with on a daily basis. He wished for battle, wanting to jump into his Arwing and take off without having to perform tricks for crowds but rather avoid blasters and obstacles while fighting for his life. Sure it was dangerous but it provided the adrenaline that reminded him he was alive and breathing, something he was only vaguely aware of at the moment as he watched the highest ranking military personnel in the Lylat system mingle at yet another ball to celebrate the defeat of Andross and his Venomian forces.

_How does this not drive them mad? Living such a textbook lifestyle, dressing up every day and following a schedule like a service bot. They think they are doing this for my team, that we actually enjoy putting up with all these useless balls and meetings. Pepper knows I hate this yet he keeps sending us off like his show dogs to please the damn media._

But the more he thought about it the more he realized it didn't bother the others like it did him, mainly because the others weren't nearly as publicized. Falco didn't mind letting Fox take all the attention, just so long as he got his pay and could spend it on whatever he thought he needed. And Slippy and Peppy were basically in the shadows, so much so that they stayed on GreatFox or in the hotel whenever they could get away with it. He hadn't heard from either for days now.

_After we unite to beat Andross our team begins to slip apart. I hardly see those two any more, and Falco could care less if he only met up once every year._

But as hard as he tried he couldn't forget the real reason why he hated all of this pampering so much. There were endless grounds that he could name off; being pulled out of bed by an assistant, made to get ready and sent off to another banquet or ceremony, not being able to show his face in public without being stormed by fans and reporters, being forced to give speeches and sign autographs, and so much more bullshit he had to put up with.

But the _main_ reason he hated being put through all of this...was because she was had to put up with it as well.

He didn't have to be able to read her mind to tell that she missed the bond they had shared while fighting Andross and his forces. Before all of this they had been so close, and after defeating Andross he was sure that they would get to spend much more time together and eventually...he would tell her how he felt. But no sooner had they landed on Corneria were they were ripped apart and thrown into this world of fame and fortune. Krystal wasn't used to living like this, he could tell how much she wanted things back to the way they were and he hated seeing her in this state.

Even here they were apart; being told to sit at different tables so more people could talk to a Team StarFox member. Of course they were the only ones there and whenever he tried to make his way over to her someone else would call out his name or grab his shoulder and the vulpine would have to bite his tongue and force a smile to his face as he met yet another ambassador or diplomat or whoever the hell else thought they were important enough to be there.

He would almost instantly zone out and return his attention to her, casually glancing around the large hall for the sapphire vixen, his mind running wild with thoughts of her.

His feelings for her burned with such intensity that it was almost painful to look at her and not be able to hold her in his arms. He had fought the urge to just walk up to her, pull her close, and connect their lips in what he knew would be the best moment of his life. But fear always got the better of those urges, leaving him afraid that she would freak out and leave him if he did something like that. But he would eventually have to try. From the first time he saw her he knew that she was his and he had secretly claimed her from that moment on. But now, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find time to get either of them away from the cameras and the reporters to work on expressing those feelings.

He could feel the anger boiling up inside of him as he shifted his gaze across the hall. It was like they were trapped here, among all these high class people who just _had _to meet the famous Fox McCloud.

Fox had always had his problems with the military and their strict rulebook tactics, but nowhere in the manual did it say that after saving the galaxy you _had _to attend endless balls and interviews. It may have been a little extreme to say that they were _forced _to attend all of these ceremonies but that's exactly what it felt like. It was _his _life and he could do whatever he wanted to with it. There were countless times in the last month he had thought about just resigning from the military or telling General Pepper what he thought about his new lifestyle.

But something was holding him back. As much as he wanted to just up and leave he knew he couldn't abandon his team, and he definitely couldn't leave Krystal. But he also knew he couldn't put up with this for much longer. He was dying. Fox McCloud was basically in a cage and the people around him were just an audience, inspecting and applauding him for doing something no one else could.

He couldn't get any sleep at night, he lay awake thinking about Krystal and his mind went back to all the times before Andross was defeated when they were on GreatFox, laughing and enjoying what they had. Loving each others company in the face of the most evil force in the history of the galaxy.

_I want that life back! I don't care if I have fight Andross a thousand times over! If I could just spend time with my friends, and Krystal again._

He knew it would never be that way again and it put a sick feeling in his stomach when he thought about never being able to share that closeness with Krystal again. He just wanted one chance to be with her again, away from all of these fans and reporters, like it used to be back on GreatFox.

His mind flashed back to one of the nights on the flagship, almost a month after he rescued her from Sauria. He couldn't sleep that night and was standing in the command post of the ship, staring out into the vast space, thinking about her and the chances of them ever being a couple. He wasn't sure if she had sensed him or if she had trouble sleeping as well but it wasn't long before she was by his side, staring out into the endless galaxy of stars with him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, looking over at her.

"I heard you get up, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." she said, lightly letting a smile appear.

He knew that wasn't true, he had been practicing stealth since he was old enough to walk, there was no way she had heard him; at least, not with her ears.

"I'm fine," he lied, "I just can't seem to doze off tonight."

He still wasn't sure how far her powers went. He knew she could lock on to emotions without even trying. But he still wasn't completely sure how far her mind reading powers could go, meaning he had to do his best every second he was around her to hide how he truly felt, which was nearly impossible.

"You want to walk down to the hanger with me?" she asked, turning around and flicking her tail towards the door. "Maybe it will help."

"Sure," he replied, trying to sound calm and relaxed.

For the next ten minutes they talked. The topics started off normal and casual, but the more they walked the deeper they got. By the time they entered the hanger Fox was telling her about his father and how he had told him to live, how to fight for what was right, how to stick up for those who needed help.

He told her things about himself that he had never told anyone, he didn't know why he did, but being with her made him feel safe and secure. She must have felt the same way about being with him because before too long they were talking about Cerenia and what life had been like for her before it had been destroyed.

She told him about her friends, and some of her fondest memories and adventures she had been through while she was there. About their customs and holidays and the beauty of the planet before it, and all of its inhabitants were wiped out. Finally she told him about her mother and father. How they used to play with her in the lake as a kid, and take her to the beach or camping. It wasn't long before tears were running down her face as the ghosts of days gone by flooded her mind, bring back memories that were too painful to handle.

They were leaning against the rail that ran along the top of walkway above the hanger and he watched as her tears fell to the ground below. And then she was in his arms, letting her tears run down onto his chest as he held her close, breathing in her scent and stroking the back of her neck for comfort.

He held her tight and rested his muzzle on her head, "I'll take care of you Krystal, I wont let Andross...or anyone else take anything away from you again. I promise."

She looked up at him, allowing him to wipe one of the tears off her cheek and gently smile. She opened her mouth as if she was going to reply but stopped and simply smiled back before softly kissing him on the cheek, looking up at him and holding his gaze for a few seconds before finally whispering, "Thank you Fox, for everything."

She took his hand and squeezed it before turning loose and looking away as she padded back to her room.

It was one of the best nights of his life and it was after that night that he was sure she would be his forever. The next day however Andross was defeated and the memory of the night before was, as noted, just a memory.

He was back in the hall, people where still walking around and mingling, a few slowly dancing with their partners to the high class music being played in the background. For the first time in a long time no one seemed to be interested in Fox McCloud and he took a moment to savor the feeling, not knowing when he would get to feel it again.

000


	2. Chapter 2

000

_I should just leave now, maybe Krystal would come with me. We could try to get back to GreatFox and at least talk for a while, like last time._

He cast another glance over at the blue vixen and felt his heart race as he took in her beauty. Her blue and black uniform hugged every curve on her amazing body and it annoyed him that everyone else here got to see her as well.

That was perhaps the only thing that the team, or Fox at least, agreed with. Being told to keep their usual outfits on. They were told that the media would find it more classic and heroic to wear the same uniforms they had been wearing while fighting Andross, rather than dressing up like they were going to a wedding. It was all just more and more of the regulated bullshit that they were being put through and it was getting to the point where the only thing keeping him from losing his sanity was her.

Whenever he was giving a speech, an interview, or some other advertised appearance he always found himself zoning out, putting his mind on autopilot and thinking of her.

_Someone as beautiful as her wouldn't want me as her mate though..._

Yet that night in the hanger kept flashing back to him and he knew that he had to at least try.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Somehow there was no one at his table, thank god, and he figured that now would be the perfect time to sneak out and at least get some fresh air with her, if only for a few minutes. Without thinking twice he stood up and casually walked over to the table she was at, ignoring the few guests who called his name out and pulling away from the hands that fell on him as they tried to engage him in conversation. Finally he made it over to the sapphire vixen, her back to him as she talked to a couple of important looking officials.

He didn't hesitate, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him, a look of relief and joy flashing on her face, if only for a few seconds.

He couldn't help but let a small grin escape. Seeing her happy, if even for a moment, was enough to keep him going for another day.

"Hey, you wanna step outside with me? Maybe get some fresh air? " he said, rubbing a hand behind his neck.

He half expected her to turn him down and just suggest they stay and wait it out until later. But that wasn't the Krystal he knew, that wasn't the Krystal he fell in love with. He knew her, she would rather be anywhere else than in here. At first she didn't reply and he was afraid his first guess would be right, but then she nodded and a smile crossed her lips as she took his now outstretched paw and followed him towards the exit.

They tried not to get near any of the large groups, wanting to avoid getting called out and pulled into yet another conversation. He squeezed her hand as they slipped past a group of reporters who had been waiting for whatever ceremony it was that Pepper had planned, somehow neither of them being noticed by the savages.

_Almost there, just a few more steps and we'll be free, if only for a little while._

He still hadn't thought about where they'd go. The sensible part of him wanted to walk through the park across the road for the rest of the night with her by his side, but the adventurer, the fighter and hero in him wanted to fly off into space and never return. Just him and Krystal together, not having to worry about reporters or meetings.

_Then she really would think I was crazy._

The open doorway was only feet away and he could smell the fresh air coming from the park across the street. He made it out, taking a deep breath as he did and instantly felt better just being away from all of those people. Once across the street they slowly began to make their way through the park, still hand in hand, causing his heart to race.

"Thank you," she said gently, "I wanted to get out of there. I felt so...

"Trapped?" he guessed, continuing to look forward, knowing the feeling all to well.

"Yes. I know they think we enjoy all of this but, its seems like its been forever since I've gotten to spend time with my friends."

He let out a frustrated sigh, "I know. I miss the way things used to be, back when we were still a real team."

He wondered if she was also thinking about the night in the hanger with him, or ever did. Whenever he thought about the way things used to be it was always that night that stood out in his mind now and he wondered if the same happened to her, but more importantly he wondered if it was possible to experience it again.

"I'm just glad that we can be together for a little while, like before," he said, hoping he hadn't went to far too soon.

She squeezed his hand and he stepped closer to her, continuing to walk along the bike path than ran up the middle of the park.

_This is what you wanted Fox. You're alone with her, away from all of those people, tell her how you feel before its too late! Who knows when you'll have this chance again._

He shook his head and tried to ignore the thoughts. There was no way she would feel the same way, it would be way to soon anyway. He was thankful just to be friends with the beautiful vixen.

_But I want to be more than just friends._

They were a good ways from the banquet hall now. They had been following the bike trail for almost three minutes and were nearly to the other side of the small rectangular park in the middle of the city. He noticed a bench at the edge of the path and led her over it, sitting down a few inches beside her.

"Now what?" she asked, still holding his left hand.

He looked up into the afternoon sky and watched a few clouds float over; trying to think of a response that could keep them alone for as long as possible.

"I don't know, but I just want to stay away from all of...that." he said, gesturing towards the hall with his right hand. "I'm tired of us being yanked around from place to place and being showcased like some new type of Arwing. I just want to...just...

"Escape?" she asked, causing him to look down from the sky and meet her gaze.

For a moment he was almost lost in her beautiful emerald eyes, simply enjoying their shine for as long as possible. After what seemed like hours, but could have really only been seconds, he replied, "Sorta. I just know that I cant keep doing this everyday. I cant live like this, its like being in jail. The last month has been a living hell for me and I need to get away from it all, if only for a few days."

_And I need you to be there with me._

His heart screamed at him to tell her that he needed her but he simply couldn't summon the courage to tell her how he felt, how much he needed her by his side. He took a deep breath and hung his head, feeling hopelessly trapped between himself and the life he was being forced to live.

_It's a childish idea; running away because I'm not happy. Krystal probably thinks I'm the biggest wuss in the galaxy._

"Fox," she said, squeezing his hand and resting her other paw on his shoulder.

He once again raised his head and looked into her eyes, trying to find comfort in the only place he knew.

"If you're going to leave...can I come with you?"

He sat there, stunned at what he heard. _Would she really come with me if I left? Does that mean she, she loves me? No. No that isn't it. She just wants to get away from this like I do._

"I miss the way it used to be as well, before we defeated Andross, when we were still able to talk with each other...like we did that night...

Raising his head he took her other hand in his and looked into her beautiful eyes. _So she does think about it._

"You can come anywhere with me Krystal, and I'll always protect you, I swear."

She leaned forward until their faces where only inches apart and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you will Fox, I trust you."

_And I love you._

_000_

They were going to 'escape' as they called it.

Actually it was more like going on a vacation.

After sitting for a while longer and talking it over he finally suggested flying to the nearby planet of Titan and spending a week or however long they wanted there. It was a beautiful planet with seemingly endless coastlines on one side and marvelous snow capped mountains on the other, with every thing from tropical beaches to beautiful rain forests in between. The planet was mainly a tourist attraction when you thought about it, but he knew it would be perfect for the two to get some alone time, and in his case, find the courage to tell her how he truly felt.

_This will be the best chance I ever have..._

He was still floating on air as they made their way to the port where GreatFox was stationed. His mind kept racing back to the scene at the park, her in his arms. He kept telling himself that it was just the moment, that it didn't mean anything; but in his heart he believed that it was more than that, and the whole time they were walking he kept wishing he had just told her how he felt then and there.

GreatFox was resting in the Cornerian International Airport. He had always thought of the ship as his home, whenever a mission was over or his Arwing needed repairs or he just needed a place to sleep and think about things he could always walk throughout his ship and meditate. It was the closest thing to home he had ever had and the mechanics, crew, and his friends were his family.

Now his ship was full of tourists and television reporters doing documentaries. It was open every hour of the day and anyone could get in as long as they had thirty credits. When he had first heard about this it made him sick to his stomach. His whole life was being taken away from him, and his team, just for the amusement of people who thought they were doing him a favor.

As the massive ship came into view so did more and more people and he knew it was only a matter of time before someone noticed them and they were swarmed with fans. And if that happened it wouldn't be no time before Pepper sent for their return.

Krystal seemed to realize the same thing, and he wasn't quite sure if it was because she could somewhat read his mind or if it was just common sense, but either way she took his hand in hers and ran across the street towards a store, pulling the surprised vulpine behind her.

"We are going to have to find a way to disguise ourselves, at least until we get to the hanger." she said flashing him a small smile.

He nodded and followed her into the store, doing his best to hide the blush on his face.

_Maybe she _can _read my thoughts perfectly after all._

The store was small, almost like a souvenir shop, which worked out well because it provided plenty of t-shirts and hats and little chance of someone seeing them while they were in there.

They looked around the store, doing their best to avoid eye contact with the few other people that were in there with them. He followed her towards the back of the store, hoping to find something that would disguise them. After a minute or so he was beginning to think they weren't going to find anything concealing enough, most of the clothes being for children, but no sooner had the thought left his mind did Krystal turn around with an Arwing fighter pilot helmet in each hand.

"You think this will work?" she asked, pulling it over her head.

Looking her over he slowly nodded, "Yes, I cant notice you at all. But there's one problem," he said, reaching forward and slipping the visor back.

"There," he said, looking into her eyes, "Much better,"

She blushed and pulled the visor back down, causing him to do the same as he reached for a helmet of his own.

They made their way back up to the front of the store, helmets at their side, as they approached the cashier. He was an old turtle with thick glasses that hung down past his eyes, and if he recognized Fox and Krystal as the actual Team Starfox members he didn't let on.

"We shouldn't have to do this," he said, sliding his helmet on. "It's my ship, I shouldn't have to sneak on board."

She nodded and pulled hers on, "Things are different now. Like before, you wouldn't see us wearing these silly helmets planning a secret vacation," she finished with a laugh.

"Actually," he answered with a grin, "I cant believe we're doing this at all."

She let a small giggle escape and he couldn't help but feel like his world would soon be perfect as he discretely ran his hidden gaze over her perfect body, tracing every curve that her flight suit so delicately pulled against. He took her paw in his and smiled at the thought of being on Titan with her for a whole week. It would be like a dream come true, just the two of them on a planet that was basically a giant honeymoon spot.

_I'll tell her how I feel there. I cant wait any longer and Titan is the best place in the galaxy to pronounce love, surely the right moment will present itself while we are there.. I don't care if she doesn't love me back, I cant wait any longer!_

"Lets go," he said, leading her down the crowded streets towards the outlined shape of GreatFox.

_I just have to wait for the right moment._

_000_


	3. Chapter 3

000

He should have felt a sense of pride knowing that the entire city was in awe of his ship, but that wasn't the case as he waited in line to get inside. He watched with disgust as a family of rabbits made their way into GreatFox, getting no more than ten or so feet before one of the kids dropped his ice cream cone on the floor, none of them bothering to pick it up, instead continuing inside where he could only imagine what they'd do.

_Even a hotel is treated with more respect than this._

"They don't realize the history that GreatFox has been a part of." Krystal said from behind her helmet. "To them its just an attraction."

The vulpine sighed and took another step forward in line. "I can't believe General Pepper actually let them to do this. It's like he thinks that GreatFox is useless now that Andross is defeated, that I no longer need it. But it's my home you know?"

He felt her hand intertwine with his and he couldn't help but forget his anger as he let himself get lost in the moment. _Just take it one step at a time. We'll get to Titan, I'll tell her how I truly feel about her and she'll either accept me or..._

He cleared his mind, too afraid to think about what could happen if she said no. Instead he took another step forward, finally at the front of the line, where he met a beaver who didn't even bother looking up at them.

"How many?"

"Just two," he replied, surprised and also annoyed that they were going to be allowed to get in so easily.

"Sixty credits please,"

Fox pulled out his wallet and fished out the money, pushing Krystal's hand down as she reached into her pocket.

"I got this. Money is the least of out problems."

She nodded and stepped closer to him, "Thanks,"

_God I want to get that helmet off of her._

The beaver took his money and stamped both of their hands so they would be allowed to leave and return for the next day. But neither of them planned to even be on the same planet by then if everything went as planned.

They walked up the few sets of stairs that had been moved up to the side of the ship and entered into the observation deck where people were making their way in and out in a constant stream, snapping photos and looking on in amazement at what both he and Krystal knew to be just an ordinary light battle cruiser, hardly fit to pass its most recent inspection. Slowly they made their way down to the hanger where he could see his Arwing surrounded by a crowd of people. But there was one problem...

_Where are all the other Arwings?I only see mine. Krystal, Slippy, and Falco's are gone, or moved to another part of the ship._

"I don't see my Arwing anywhere Fox, but I know they were all here when we left. Except for Falco's anyway."

A growl escaped his throat as he saw their plan falling apart. He knew something would go wrong. Someone made some decision for him and had his entire team's planes shipped off to God knows where and left only his Arwing as eye candy for the public. Once again he felt her hand grab his and he followed her, still fuming, down into the hanger.

There was a good number of people down here as well, most crowded around his ship, looking, pointing, and taking more pictures. They made their way over to it and stood at the back of the crowd.

"It's the only Arwing left," he said looking around the hanger. "The rest are...gone."

He sat down in one of the plastic chairs that had been put out for the public, putting his hands to his forehead and looking at the ground.

_Now what? We had a chance, I had it all planned out. A whole week with just me and her, no pampering or reporters or fans. Just me and Krystal on Titan for a whole week._

She must have sensed his thoughts and felt his distress because she reached down and took both of his hands in her own, pulling him up from the chair and into her arms. He slowly returned the embrace and held her tight, enjoying the moment as much as possible, fearing he wouldn't get to do so again now that his plan wouldn't work.

"Don't let this stop you Fox, we can get out of here. You know we don't need two ships, and Titan isn't that far away."

He thought it over, common sense told him that he could easily pilot the Arwing, even if someone was in the cockpit with him. But an entire days worth of flying, just him and Krystal stuck in his ship, would she _really _be willing to do that?

"Krystal...we'd have to make the entire flight in my ship you know, and...

She put a hand on his chest, reaching up and flipping back the visor that covered his eyes.

"The Fox McCloud I know wouldn't give up this easily." she said, looking into his eyes, "I'll ride with you Fox, we can make it."

He continued to hold her tight, knowing that if she thought he could do it then he _could _do it. He turned his head what little he could with the helmet and looked over at the guards by his Arwing. They were just large elephants, mainly for show and muscle.

_If I can get in the ship I can override the hanger doors and take off with ease. The hard part is getting these people out of the way so no one gets hurt._

He looked back down into her emerald gaze and nodded,

"All right," he said, squeezing her hand. "Let's do this."

She nodded and he leaned his helmet forward until it touched hers, letting out another growl of frustration as he was prevented from feeling her soft fur under his nose and not being able to breathe in her beautiful scent. He stepped back and looked up at his Arwing; it hadn't moved since he parked it in here almost a week ago. It had been shined and polished and hopefully refueled since his last run.

"What is your plan?" she asked as they made their way through the crowd and up to the plane.

_Hadn't really given it that much thought. To be honest I still cant believe we've gotten this far...and what we're going to do now, it just seems like a fantasy._

"Well," he replied as the reached the front of the group, standing at a distance due to the nylon rope that ran around the plane. "My original idea was to tell them who I was and say we needed our planes for an emergency and make up some story as we went along."

He looked out towards the runway, grateful that no one was allowed on that part of the ship for now.

"But since we only have one ship I think I have a better idea."

_At least I hope so._

"You see that red switch on the wall there, behind my Arwing?"

She turned her head to where he was pointing and nodded, "Isn't that one of the fire alarms?" (fire alarms on a ship...yeah I wasn't thinking. What do they do in space if there's a fire? Go outside? lol)

"Yes," he replied, slowly leading her around the edge of the crowd towards the switch. "If we set it off then the entire ship will be evacuated. We don't have to make sure everyone is out, just that we have a clear path off the runway."

They were right beside it now and he cast a glance around the hanger to see if anyone was watching them.

"It wouldn't hurt if we had a distraction," she said looking around. "Just in case someone is watching us."

"Yeah I know, I guess we'll just have to..." he pulled down on the switch and instantly the alarm sounded, accompanied by flashing red lights above all the exits.

"Wing it." he finished.

There was instant movement towards the exits as guards came from every direction and began ushering people towards the entrance. Luckily in the heat of the moment no one had seen him make his way up the small set of stairs and into the cockpit. He took his helmet off and threw it down to the ground and waited as Krystal pulled herself over the side and fell in his lap.

Looking around the one man cockpit he realized, with a sense of joy, that there would be nowhere else for her to sit, and that the entire flight to Titan she would be in his lap.

"Fox?" she asked, leaning on his shoulder. "You don't mind me sitting like this do you?"

"Wait a second," he said, reaching up and slowly lifting off the helmet she had on, throwing it to the ground below.

"Now I don't."

She blushed and leaned forward, lightly kissing him on the cheek.

_Just tell her already!_

"Krystal, I...

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? Get out of that ship it belongs to Fox McCloud!"

He turned in frustration to see that Major Berk, the ship's current commanding officer, running towards him with guards close behind.

To make matters worse some of the crowd had figured out that that alarm was false and was making their way back into the ship, cutting their escape time drastically. He leaned forward where Maj. Berk could see him and yelled, "I am Fox McCloud! And we're just going on a little trip! Don't catch up!"

Krystal couldn't help but giggle as he closed off the cockpit and fired up the controls to the Arwing. He wasn't sure if it was the sound of the engine roaring to life or simply having Krystal sitting in his lap but at that moment he felt happier than he'd been in months.

"Everything looks good," he said checking his gauges, "We're ready to go,"

He looked out the runway and was relieved to see no one was going to be in the way. But that wouldn't be the case for long as the people came pouring back inside at the sound of the Arwing being fired up.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked, knowing that if she said yes they would be together like this for just a little more than a day.

_I still cant believe all of this is happening. To think, only a few hours ago we were trapped at a dinner party with a bunch of delegates who didn't give two shits about the war. This must be a dream...but if it is then I'm gonna enjoy it till I wake up._

She reached down and pulled the switch that released the break, bringing his spinning thoughts back down to earth, "I'm positive Fox...let's go."

She shifted to his right where he could see a bit better, putting her left arm around his neck and basically sitting on the entire right side of his body.

He grinned and pushed upward on the accelerator, instantly feeling the massive power of the Arwing's engine take effect. He kept pushing forward until they were moving almost fifty miles per hour, easily fast enough for the ace to take off from. He wrapped his arm around her waist and put the other on the controls, being able to fly one handed with ease. He held her tight as they reached the end of the runway and he pulled back on the controls.

"Now!" he said, knowing she knew what to do.

She reached forward and flipped the only switch that wasn't already on and instantly he felt the jet engine explode as they went soaring out across the lake, slowly rising straight up into the air. He savored the moment, knowing it all too well but never tiring of it after all these years. He continued to head straight up, feeling the g-forces press his body back into his seat, but he was more than used to it. What was new to him was her body being pulled ever closer to his own. The feeling was amazing, the curves of her her entire form pressing up against him as they continued to soar into the sky.

It was minutes later when they finally exited Corneria's atmosphere and he was able to put the ship on auto pilot and retract his seat somewhat. Not quite enough to be considered lying down but at a close angle.

(Yes Arwings have retractable seats in my fic lol)

He wasn't sure if he should move over or just stay the way he was. His right arm was still around her waist and he felt her hand clasp his as she leaned back on his chest.

We made it," she whispered, intertwining her fingers with his.

_I'll never make it an entire day like this, I have to tell her how I feel._

_But what if she rejects me? That would mean an entire flight to Titan with that in the open and it would be so awkward. I...I just cant take that chance._

His heart and mind screamed at him to just get it over with and go all in, but somewhere inside of him there was something that was just too damn afraid of losing her if he did. It was because of that shred of doubt that he simply couldn't find the courage to tell Krystal how he felt. He still had his arm around her as she lay on top of him, playing with his hand. He pulled her tight and breathed in her scent, knowing it was the most beautiful thing he had ever smelled.

"I'm glad you came with me." he said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She smiled and ran her other paw across his chest, "I'll always be with you Fox."

_Just tell her already!_

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, ready to lay all of his cards on the table for this beautiful vixen. But just as he began to speak the two way communicator flashed to life and General Pepper's face appeared right in front of them both. He looked flustered and angry, his tie was crooked and his hair, which had been neatly combed over was sticking in every direction.

"General Pepper," Fox muttered, trying to act casual.

_We've made it this far, I'm not letting this flea bitten mutt stop me now. Especially to come back and attend another one of his ceremonies._

"McCloud! You've done it this time! We've had the entire city on lock down looking for you two! When I heard an Arwing had taken off from GreatFox I knew you were up to trouble! You're no different now than when you were a kid!"

Fox bit back a retort, not wanting to lose his temper in front of Krystal. He had expected Pepper to find him somehow and chew him out. But at this point he was just hoping he would leave them alone for a few days while they went to Titan.

"General," Krystal said gently, causing him to switch his gaze from Fox, "We are up to no trouble, we are simply going on a little flight. Fox has done nothing wrong, and after saving the galaxy the least you can offer him is a few days of peace and quiet!"

Neither Fox or Pepper had expected the intensity in her voice and Fox couldn't help but grin as she stood up for him. Pepper's reaction wasn't quite the same. Rather he was taken back and speechless for a few seconds.

He stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a sigh. "Well, I cant say I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to put up with all these ridiculous public appearances for too long."

"What! If you knew we hated them then why did you keep making us go?" he asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

Pepper took a deep breath and Fox noticed the age on the General. He looked tired and depressed, as if the daily bullshit he was putting them through was hurting himself as well.

"Because, ever since you defeated Andross people have been coming from all over the galaxy to Corneria to see you. The economy was in such a rise that the president told me to do whatever I could to keep you a star."

Fox snorted and rolled his eyes, causing Pepper to growl back, "It wasn't my idea Fox, I'm not all about money like those government bastards. To them you were a marketing scheme, to me you are a soldier, and a damn great one at that."

Sensing his stubbornness Krystal squeezed his hand and leaned down towards his ear. "He has always done whats best for you Fox. You know he didn't mean to put you through any of this, he was just following orders."

Looking into her emerald gaze he couldn't help but feel his anger ebb away. Sighing he turned back to Pepper.

"All right. I guess I understand General. Even _you _have to follow orders."

Pepper nodded, noticing the two were holding hands. He had always known that the two would hook up, he just didn't know when. It was his job to keep track of these things but he knew that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't prevent Fox from being away from Krystal.

He had been told that their ship had been set to auto pilot on a course for Titan and that was all he had needed to hear. He knew what would happen and he couldn't help but let let a grin cross his lips as he remembered his days as a teen, running around chasing his soon to be wife.

"Fox," he said, straightening his tie, "I'm not going to have my men track your ship, I already know where you are going...and I trust that you wont cause any trouble."

Fox nodded, feeling a bit stupid about forgetting that he could be tracked from the control room in GreatFox.

"If you run into trouble just alert the officials and have them contact me immediately." he began to turn and signal one of the crew to end the message but stopped halfway and looked back at the two one more time.

"Take care of her Fox."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did the screen go blank and the two were once again alone.

"I will," he whispered.

_Well Fox, here you are. Alone with Krystal, crammed into a single Arwing with just enough space to make every second awkward and..._

She interrupted his thoughts as she slowly rolled over onto her back and laid down on his side.

He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the moment for all it was worth. The Arwing continued to make its way across space, its engine lightly humming in the background along with the occasional beep from his control panel that told him his oxygen filter was still working.

She turned her head to the left and almost touched noses with him. He grinned, causing her to laugh."I'm sorry its so uncomfortable." he said, shifting to his left a little more so she could have a bit more room.

"It could be worse," she said, holding his hand.

"Oh really? Hows that?"

"I _could _be stuck here with someone else, like Falco or Peppy."

"Huh," he said, playing along with her, "I didn't figure Falco to be your type."

She laughed, "He's nowhere near my type!"

"Oh is that so," he replied, "Well...what is your type then?"

She brought a finger to her lips and pretended to think about his question.

"Well...he'd have to be strong and brave, that's for sure. And he'd also have to know how to fly a ship, so a pilot. Plus he has to be sensitive and caring about his friends."

"Is that all?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I believe so." she said, shifting her body closer to his.

"Well you don't ask for much do ya?"

She laughed and placed a hand on the side of his face, knowing that he would eventually tell her how much he loved her. Especially if she kept setting him up like this.

"So," he said, his voice barely above a whisper as he placed his own hand over hers. "Who do we know that has all of those qualities?"

She laughed and raised her hand what little she could. "I think I know someone."

He took her hand in his, knowing in his heart it _had _to be him. "Who would that be?" he asked, their lips only inches apart.

"Panther Caroso." she replied with a playful smirk.

She had only been teasing him, thinking that he'd act like his feelings were hurt and she would apologize, maybe finally getting him to confide in her. But the possessive nature in his heart, the part of him that would kill anyone if they tried to hurt or steal her from him, that part of him didn't see it as a joke, and she didn't imagine he would react the way he did. When he thought about Krystal being with Caruso, being wrapped in his arms while his own were empty, it drove him mad. So when the name left her mouth, the only thing he could see was Krystal and Panther together, and just the thought of it did something to him.

A low growl escaped his throat and the grin on his face was instantly replaced with a look of jealousy and protectiveness. It was the strongest form of love that anyone can have for another, being willing to kill or be killed for the person you loved absolutely more than anything else in the universe.

Krystal felt the grip on her hands tighten and she watched as his eyes filled with hate and jealousy. And for the first time since she had known him she felt spark of fear inside her. But the second she felt it guilt overtook her. Fox loved her so much that even the _thought_ of her being with someone else would drive him mad. He would never hurt her, and she _knew _that.

"Fox," she whispered, leaning into his chest, knowing that as long as she was here with him he would be okay. "I was joking Fox," she said, listening to the growl in his chest slowly die down, and his eyes slowly soften, the look jealousy and possessiveness fading.

"I'd never leave you...for anyone," she murmured gently, looking up at him.

He shook his head and took a deep breath, the moment of anger, hate, and jealousy, over in a mere second. But he feared it was more than enough for both of them.

_What are you doing! She was joking, you know she was! Sure she spent some time with him but you KNOW that she doesn't love him!_

She was holding onto him, almost as if she was trying to bring him back from some sick demonic state. He felt sick to his stomach, knowing that he had truly scared the vixen that he loved more than life itself.

_I cant believe I let that come over me! She was actually scared, I saw it in her eyes. Damnit, why'd I let my jealously get the best of me?_

"Krystal, I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...its just Panther and you and...I-I'm sorry."

He was too scared to look at her, not wanting to catch that look of fear in her eyes again. The fear that _he _had caused. He turned over on his side and faced the other direction; not knowing what to do other than wait for the moment to pass, hoping he hadn't ruined his chances. The clock on his control panel struck nine pm and they both realized for the first time how long it had been since they had left the banquet hall.

She knew what had happened inside of him. She didn't have to use her powers to feel the jealousy that raged inside of him when he thought of her being with anyone else. She knew he loved her more than life itself and that he would do _anything _for her. Even joking about someone else having her other than him was too much for the vulpine to handle.

He was facing away from her, on his left side. She pulled her body up against his and put her right arm around his waist, feeling his hand grasp hers.

"Good night Fox."

"Good night Krystal."

She easily drifted off to sleep, knowing he still loved her, but was just embarrassed because he had shown it earlier in the worst possible way. Fox however didn't think he would ever get to sleep, his mind kept picturing that split second of fear that he had put in her eyes.

_I caused that. All because of my stupid jealousy over that wimpy cat._

He felt her breathing slow and knew she was asleep. Her hand was clasped in his and he thought back to that night in the hanger. It seemed like years ago. Hell this morning seemed like months ago considering everything that had already happened.

He knew she probably understood why he had that flash of anger, but his mind couldn't get that look of fear out of his head.

_She still trusts you. Just look at the hand you're holding. Of course she still wants to be with you._

It was only a minute or two until he was out, letting the fall and rise of his chest match her own as he slipped off into sleep.

_I love you Krystal. I love you so much it hurts._

_000_


	4. Chapter 4

000

He had woken up numerous times during the night...his dreams always reminding him of the beast he could become and how scared Krystal was of it. The thought would never leave his mind now. He hated seeing her scared and he would do whatever it took to protect her from those things, but what could he do if _he _was what she was scared of?

_You idiot! You know better than that! She isn't scared of you._

No matter how much he argued with himself he couldn't find a right answer. It was tearing him up on the inside as he was forced to hide his true emotions from her...the ones he was sure she already knew. But he hadn't told them to her yet, and he couldn't bring himself to do it no matter how hard he tried.

He looked out across the black abyss, knowing they were a bit more than halfway there by now.

The ship's guidance computer had a mind of its own basically. It could avoid asteroid fields, other ships, planets, and basically anything else. His Arwing was the most advanced interstellar fighter plane in the galaxy, yet he still kept his hand on the controls. The ship was going at an incredible speed across the empty space, though you couldn't tell it. Once they had left the atmosphere of Corneria they had built up their speed to somewhere around ten thousand mph before shutting down the engine. That was the good thing about space travel. Once you've reached a certain speed in space you will stay at that speed until you either hit something or, in their case, fire up the Arwing and slow themselves down manually.

He heard her moan and turned to see her stretch her arms over her head, what little she could anyway.

_What do I do now? Just pretend that last night didn't happen?_

He was more nervous now than he'd been during his first flight test as a cadet. The endless questions ran through his head, wondering if she would ignore him or if, by some chance, she would understand and forgive him. She yawned and slowly sat up beside him, placing her left hand on his and casting him a smile.

"That was the best sleep I've ever had," she said, leaning against him.

Instantly he felt relief flood through his body and he leaned his head against hers.

"Krystal, I'm sorry about...

She brought her hand to his mouth and stopped him, "You have nothing to be sorry about Fox."

He met her gaze and finally nodded, understanding what she meant.

_So she _does _know why I lost it like that. If she knows I love her that badly then she must love me as well. I should just come out and say it already! That's all I have to do._

The battle going on inside of his mind and heart was far greater than any battle he had ever been in before. The greatest challenge he had ever faced, the only one he feared he wouldn't be able to defeat, was the fight he was raging with his own doubt and fear.

"So," she said, squeezing his hand and looking out across the never ending galaxy. "Are we close?"

He did his best to clear his mind and focus on her, she was all that mattered to him. "About eight more hours," he said, looking over his navigation screen. "We're more than halfway there,"

"I can't wait," she said, intertwining her hand with his. "It's going to be so much fun being able to spend time with you again."

He smiled and leaned back against his seat, enjoying having her body on top of his. She rolled over on her side and propped herself up on his shoulder and looked down at him, their faces hardly an inch apart.

_How is this NOT the perfect time and place to tell her? She is basically begging you to kiss her!_

"Krystal there's...

But if it was his destiny to tell her he loved her before they landed on Titan he couldn't see how, as yet again the moment was interrupted. He let out a snort of frustration as he heard the steady beeping of the oxygen filter suddenly increase to a warning pace. He reluctantly sat up, ending the moment that he had prayed for all night.

Looking over his controls he could find nothing wrong, everything seemed to be working fine. Fuel was good, the engine was running perfectly, no leaks or breaks in the oxygen filter. Yet the stupid thing wouldn't quit beeping.

"Fox, what's wrong?" she asked, looking somewhat worried after she realized he didn't know.

He double checked everything and eventually came back to the oxygen filter light. It was usually flashing green but now it had turned yellow and, while he didn't pay much attention in his classes, he knew that if the problem got worse it would turn red.

"I'm not sure," he replied, closing his eyes and thinking, "It's like the filter isn't working but I know it is. It's supposed to take the carbon dioxide in our air and clean it or something like that."

He seen the look of worry on her face and instantly reached for her hand. "Don't worry Krystal," he said, tapping the light with his fist. "It's worked fine ever since we left Corneria, and I haven't changed a thing. I'm sure its just a minor malfunction."

When the concern was still visible in her face he leaned forward, pulling her into his chest. "I won't let anything happen to you."

He felt her head turn and kiss him on the cheek, once again putting him on cloud nine as he escaped reality in her arms.

"I know you wont Fox," she whispered.

He grinned, holding her tight. He wasn't sure what the problem was, but he had a guess. He just hoped his guess was wrong.

000

For the next three hours the filter's light continued blinking yellow, but as long as it wasn't red he took that as a good sign.

They hadn't eaten in what felt like, and could have been days. Before leaving Corneria neither of them had been eating much anyway. They were depressed and sick of their lifestyle and when breakfast, lunch, or dinner rolled around it was all they could do to eat a few bites. But now they were together and, though cramped into an Arwing, they were happier than ever. They were closer than ever.

Going with what he had on his person and in the ship their only meal consisted of a bottle of water, a payday candy bar, three sticks of gum and some sunflower seeds. But as she broke him off a piece of the payday and put it up to his lips he realized it was the best meal of his life. He opened the bottle of water and took a drink, wishing it was cold but still grateful for it. She took it from his outstretched hand took a drink as well, looking at the bottle afterward.

"I usually never drink after anyone else," she said, looking over at him.

He stopped chewing the piece of the payday he had in his mouth and instantly swallowed. He couldn't help but feel guilty for opening it and getting a drink before she could.

_I should have let her get a drink first. Its probably been more than a day since shes eaten or drank anything. Damnit, I knew I'd screw up._

"I should have let you get a drink first Krystal, I'm sorry. I didn't know...

She laughed and playfully hit him on the head with the bottle.

"C'mon Fox I was just joking! You don't have to act so depressed."

He felt his ears get hot and he couldn't help but laugh. He knew she was only playing sometimes, but he loved her so much that he was afraid that if he didn't apologize she would be hurt. He was _that _afraid of losing her. She once again playfully hit him with the bottle, this time on the arm, and he finally gave in to his urges and played along.

"All right, all right. Well if you aren't going to die from drinking after me then can I have another sip?" he asked, reaching for the bottle.

She pulled her hand back, wanting to play with the vulpine as long as she could, knowing that he needed to relax and act like himself around her.

He let out a growl of amusement as she switched the bottle to her other hand and raised it up to where it hit the canopy. He sat up beside her, both of them barely on the edge of the seat, facing each other. She let out a laugh as he grabbed her right wrist, causing her to release the bottle and catch it in her other hand.

"You're a sly one." he said, putting his arms around her, trying to follow her arms to the bottle.

"I learned from the best,"

"Well," he said, stopping and bringing his arms back to her waist. "Did 'the best' teach you what to do in this situation?"

She didn't have time to respond before she felt his hands start tickling her waist, instantly making her drop the water bottle and fall over in the seat.

"Fox...stop it! That...that tickles!" she laughed, hardly able to speak.

He laughed and grabbed the water bottle from off the floor, keeping his right hand on her stomach.

"There," he said, taking the cap off, "Was that so hard?"

"No fair," she said, trying to sit up. "You knew I was ticklish."

He shook his head and took a sip of the water. "Everyone is ticklish Krystal, even me."

"Wow even you? The amazing Fox McCloud?" she asked, eyes wide.

He leaned back against the side of the seat and sighed. "Even me,"

Well," she said rolling her eyes and throwing a sunflower seed at him, "Don't be _too _modest will ya."

"Sorry," he replied, taking a swat at the seed, "It's just another one of my amazing qualities."

He met her gaze and instantly the two of them burst out into laughter. She loved seeing this side of him, the usually professional and mature vulpine relaxing and actually having fun with her.

"So," she said, sitting up and taking his hand, "Are we close?"

He yawned and allowed her to pull him up from the seat. Looking at the navigation controls he figured they were almost an hour away.

_Just an hour? We should easily be able to see the planet from here._

He looked straight ahead, relieved to see the beautiful silver tint of the planet directly ahead of them.

"We're close," he replied, pointing ahead. "See?"

She followed his gaze and gasped as she noticed it. "Is that Titan? It looks so amazing, I've never seen a silver planet before"

"That's actually because of all the silver inside of the planet," he said, glad he paid attention one day in class. "From the distance we are at the sun reflects off the planets crust, which somehow gives it a glow like that from space."

"It's beautiful," she said. "I bet it will be even more beautiful when we land."

_Not as beautiful as you._

He took her hand in his and smiled as she leaned against him. To be honest, he was going to miss being crammed into the Arwing with her. To him it was a vacation in itself just being alone with her for a few hours. But he knew the oxygen filter wouldn't hold out long enough for them to stay in the Arwing any longer than it took for them to land on Titan.

It wasn't made to filter the air coming from two people, hence the one man cockpit. But none of that mattered now. He knew it would hold out, not because he trusted it, but because he knew that something as trivial as an oxygen filter wouldn't ruin his week alone with her.

Looking down he was surprised to see her eyes were closed. Not knowing if she was awake or really sleeping, and not wanting to take any chances, he gently eased himself back against the seat. He put his arm around her and laid his head down over hers, drinking in her beautiful scent.

_If all else fails, at least I'll have this memory for the rest of my life._

000

Freelance. The planet's third biggest city, also an island, it screamed tourism and romance. Surrounded by oceans on all sides and filled with everything from movie theaters to casinos on the inside, this city proved to be the most favored, and expensive, vacationing spot in the galaxy.

He had called ahead the day they left Corneria to the officials on Titan, requesting permission to land, which he was easily granted due to his well known status. He also asked that no one know about their arrival as well. It would be pointless to leave one planet to get away from the media and arrive on another with the same problem. He was assured, by the head operative at the Freelance International Airport, that they would be treated like any other couple in a private plane and would not be reported to the media.

She was asleep, her head resting under his chin, and he was seriously thinking about letting the Arwing float in space until she woke up.

_She is so damn beautiful when she sleeps. I swear that I will tell her I love her when we get to Titan._

No sooner had the thought left his mind did her eyes slowly open, looking up into his. He grinned and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Fox," she said, stretching her arms. "How long was I out?"

"Almost an hour," he replied, pointing towards the planet. "See?"

Her eyes instantly opened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're there! We made it to Titan."

He laughed and returned the hug, leaning up to her ear and whispering, "Thank you for coming with me."

She turned her head and lightly kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for bringing me."

He felt his ears get hot and tried not to let her see him blush, knowing she could sense it in her mind though.

"I would have never left you," he said, meeting her gaze.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, placing her hand on the left side of his cheek before slowly slipping away.

"I know Fox, I know."

He barely heard her, every working thought in his mind and heart absolutely screaming at him to embrace her. He wanted to taste her, to feel his lips connect with hers more than anything else. It was his call, he knew it was! She had set him up so many times, holding his hand, stroking his chest, kissing him on the cheek and forehead. But he knew he would never get any further until he went out on his own and said what he felt in his heart out loud.

"Krystal...I...

Then the two way communicator flashed to life, causing both of them to let out a sigh of frustration.

_What the hell do I have to do! Every time I finally get the courage to tell her something always interrupts me!_

Sighing once more he turned to the screen, hoping that Corneria was under attack or one of his team was deathly ill. He would be disappointed to find however, that it was only an official of the Freelance space department.

"Fox McCloud?" the walrus asked.

Sadly he felt Krystal lean away from him, giving him room to sit up.

"Yes?"

"Er..i just wanted to let you know that you are cleared to enter Titan's atmosphere and that your Arwing will be kept in a personal hanger at the northeast side of the runway at Freelance International. Number 24."

The walrus was obviously aware he had picked a bad time to call in his report and thankfully, after a nod from Fox, ended his transmission. He looked over at Krystal, knowing the moment was gone. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"C'mon Fox, lets just land and let our vacation begin."

He nodded and raised his seat back up, shifting his body to the middle of the seat, gladly feeling Krystal's body on top of his. Flipping the auto pilot switch off, he took the controls in his hands and angled the Arwing at Titan. His computer knew the right degree of entry they would need and, after letting it do its part, he felt the ship being to pick up speed.

_It's always so much easier leaving a planet than re-entering. I usually just board GreatFox but in this case I'll have to do my best._

He could see the heat from the atmosphere build up on the front of his Arwing, but after checking his entry angles again he felt confident. They were exactly on target. Minutes passed and it wasn't long before he could see the clouds and faint outlines of the city below. Reaching to his control panel he began flipping on his necessary controls until he reached the engine.

"You ready?" he asked.

She squeezed his hand and nodded, trusting him, and the ship to do what they did best.

After free falling a few thousand more feet, and watching the condensation fly from his ship, he was sure it was thawed and dried off enough to start without the risk of shorting out or stalling.

_The most advanced flying machine in the world, this damn thing had better not stall out on me._

He flipped the switch, breathing a sigh of relief as he heard the extraordinary blast of the Arwing's engine coming to life. He also couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and disdain. Pride because he knew that everyone on the island had to have heard the blast and was getting to see the true power of an Arwing. Disdain because if they knew it was an Arwing they would realize that he, or any Team Star Fox member for that matter, could be on the planet. Ruining their chances of a peaceful vacation away from the media.

He soared around the island, getting his ship at the right angle to land on the runway.

"Wow," she said, looking out the window. "What a huge city. We'll never be able to see everything!"

He laughed and squeezed her hand. "Perhaps we can just stay here until we do then."

"Lets." she replied leaning against him, causing him to veer off to the right. "Oops sorry!" she leaned back against the right side of the ship, giving him room.

He grinned, not used to seeing the vixen apologize to him. It was usually the other way around. It was usually him who screwed up in front of her.

"Just another minute and we'll finally be able to stretch our legs." he said as the runway came into sight. Easily he slowed the Arwing down until they were barely moving, allowing the running gear to gently touch down with the paved road. They coasted about two-hundred more feet before he slowly angled the ship off the runway towards the large hangers in the corner of the airport.

A sparrow was already waiting by hanger number 24 and opened it when he noticed them coming. He parked the Arwing and pushed the brake in, taking one last look over all his gauges so he would know what needed to be done before they left.

"Wow." he said, looking over at Krystal. "I didn't realize we were that low on fuel."

She looked to the gauge and frowned, "That cant be right, the Arwing wasn't using that much fuel, especially when we were just flying through space on momentum."

He scratched his head, not quite sure what could be the problem. But they were here now, that was all that mattered. He retracted the canopy and put his arm under her head and legs, not giving her time to question him before he stood up and jumped out of the plane.

"Fox!"

He laughed, instantly regretting the move as he hadn't stretched his legs in more than a day. He straightened up as the sparrow walked up towards them.

"Fox McCloud," he said, extending his hand. "Here is the key to your hanger, and I would like to inform you that the Freelance Airport has seen fit to refuel your Arwing and repair anything else for free if you would accept."

He half expected him to ask for his autograph, but after saying nothing else Fox nodded and shook his hand.

"Thank you," he said, pointing back at the ship. "It's practically out of fuel, though I'm not sure how. So I appreciate the offer."

The sparrow nodded and, after shaking hands with Krystal, signaled them to follow him.

"No one, other than myself, the flight director, and the mayor, know you are here, as you requested." he said, leading them towards a private exit. "Also," he added, handing Fox a golden card. "This is a gift from mayor Browning, its an unlimited prepaid credit card that you can use as much as you wish."

Fox was tempted to hand the card back to the sparrow, never eager for charity even if it was a gift. But after thinking it over, and realizing most of his pay was in the bank or on the ship in his room, he decided they might as well make the best out of the free gifts they were given.

He felt Krystal take his hand and looked over, seeing a look of happiness and anticipation in her eyes.

"We're here, we made it," he said.

"This is going to be the best week ever Fox." she said, stepping closer to him.

He smiled, knowing she was right. He wasn't sure when, but the moment would appear once more and this time he wouldn't let it escape from him. This time he would, without a doubt, tell her he loved her. They reached a smaller version of the terminal that was on the other side of the runway and entered inside. There were no guards, only a few butlers and secretaries who were either on the phone or talking with each other.

The sparrow turned to them and pointed towards the door. "There is the exit. Once you leave this terminal you are officially on Titan as a citizen. Here are your passports." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the two small wallets, each of which had their photographs and information .

_It would have taken anyone else a week to get these authorized._

Fox slipped his in his wallet and nodded at the sparrow, turning to Krystal who thanked him as well.

"Ready?" he asked taking her hand.

"Always,"

He kissed her hand led her towards the exit, stopping instantly as they passed a set of doors.

"Fox?"

He turned, instantly remembering something he had been meaning to do since they landed.

"Just give me a second Krystal, I uh, need to use the restroom." he said, grinning and doing his best to hide his embarrassment.

She laughed and shoved him towards the door, echoing his statement. "I guess I do too."

000


	5. Chapter 5

000

So here he was, on a totally different planet away from the media and fans with the vixen he was so madly in love with. The sunsets were said to be more romantic here than anywhere else in the galaxy, the mountaintops more beautiful than than anything you'd ever seen if you had the will to climb to their peak. If he couldn't tell her how he felt here, he never would.

_We're not just friends anymore. I know it._

The first thing they did was head into the heart of the city, looking for a place to stay for their 'vacation away from life' as he had been calling it lately.

He knew that although she'd been with the team for a while she had never been in a place like this. The skyscrapers, malls, restaurants, hotels, casinos, strip clubs, and endless other places were completely new to the vixen. But looking into her eyes all he could see was wonder and amazement as she looked around.

_She's only seeing the bright side of this place. She's never seen what places like this are like in the bad parts of town or late at night...and I don't plan on ever letting her either._

She looked over at him and smiled sensing the protection in his mind, knowing he'd be there to take care of her the entire trip.

The streets were crowded even though it was only 3pm. On both sides of the traffic jammed road there were clothing stores and other shops that people were flowing in and out of. This was Titan all the time though, crowded and full of tourists and people trying to get from one place to the other. Ahead of them he could see the heart of town and one of the taller buildings that he was sure was a hotel.

"I think I finally see somewhere we can spend our week," he said, nodding ahead of them.

"Great," she replied, stepping closer to him, "I'd love to get a good night's sleep on a nice comfy bed."

_Hey I thought..._

"Not that sleeping with you in the seat of your Arwing wasn't perfect," she added, with a laugh.

He grinned and pulled her closer. "Personally, I got the best sleep of my life that night,"

"Best sleep of your life so far," she whispered, causing him to blush and turn away.

_**My god, what the fuck are you waiting for Fox?**_

He probably would have done it all right then and there had they not been surrounded by onlookers. Even though they were on vacation, he knew that if he made a scene someone would surely recognize one of them and their cover would be blown, ruining their week. It didn't matter that they were on another planet, their faces were still known across the galaxy and if someone recognized them it would all be over. But he didn't worry over it, something inside him knew that wouldn't happen.

Instead he just enjoyed having her on his side, making their way to the entrance of the first hotel.

"Well," he said, craning his neck and looking up at the massive building. "It definitely looks high class."

"I'm sure it will be a nice place to stay Fox," she replied, letting him know that she could care less if they were forced to stay in a cardboard box, as long as they were together.

He grinned and took her hand, nodding to the doorman as they went inside. Looking around he was glad he had taken the unlimited credit card from the sparrow at the airport. The place looked like it would be one grand just to stay the night in the lobby, by himself. Everything was velvet or golden. The floor, the window panes, the bellhop's uniform, the cart the bellhop pushed around, the elevator, hell even the pen the Persian cat behind the desk had.

"Wow this place looks amazing," Krystal whispered.

"Yeah I know, more like a mansion than a hotel."

They stepped up to the counter, causing the cat to look up at them. She squinted her eyes, looking them over. They didn't look like the type that usually stayed here. They weren't dressed like they could even afford one night, and they looked as if they had just gotten out of bed. Nevertheless she did her job without assuming.

"Welcome to Freelance Suites, my name is Tracy, how may I help you?"

He stepped forward, reaching into his back pocket and grabbing his wallet.

"Yes, we'd like to stay here for a few days," he said, pulling out the golden credit card. "Actually more like a week,"

He could see the doubt in the feline's eyes as the words left his mouth. He knew that neither one of them looked like the high class tenants who usually stayed here. But she nodded and turned towards her computer, searching for rooms.

"Did you have a preferred type room in mind?" she asked.

He looked over at Krystal, realizing that he should do all he could to make this week the best she'd ever had.

"Yes," he replied, "Do have anything on the top floor?"

Krystal's eyes widened and he heard the secretary lightly laugh. Now she _knew _she was being tricked by these two foxes.

"Sir," she said, turning back to face him. "You do realize that one night in the penthouse for two people costs five thousand dollars."

He shrugged and took Krystal's hand in his. "I just want to make the best out of our week here." he replied.

The feline slowly looked back to her computer, not sure if she was being punk'd or not.

"Well," she replied, looking at the screen. "We only have one room open. It basically has every feature we can offer; Two queen sized beds, two jacuzzi's, one master bathroom, a kitchen and dining room, 2 flat screen 64 inch televisions, one in the dining room and one in the bedroom, and a 10 by 10 foot perch outside of your room that allows you to overlook the city."

_Perfect, That's the perfect place for us._

"Well?" he asked, looking at Krystal.

"It sounds amazing Fox...I'd love it!"

"Then we'll take it." he said, handing the card to the cat.

She still didn't look convinced that the two were actually going to be able to afford even one night in the penthouse, but she took his card, not noticing that it was different from any other.

"And how many nights will you be staying?" she asked, placing a paw on the keyboard.

They looked at each other, neither knowing what the answer to that question could be. After a few days, if things went the way he planned, he might want to stay here forever with her. But he knew that eventually they would have to return, and whether or not they were a couple by that time, well, that was up to him.

"Kry...

"As long as it takes," she whispered.

She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the side of his muzzle, "But hopefully not too long," she added, running a hand down his cheek.

_Christ just do it already!_

It was all he could do to turn back to the the cat, who was watching with amusement, and reply. "Probably," he said, trying to remember where he was, "Five days...at least."

The feline entered a few things into the computer and couldn't help but smile when the total popped up on the bottom of the screen.

"You sure you want to stay that long?" she asked, holding up the card.

He nodded, not caring about the money anymore.

"Well," she said, swiping the card. "I hope you have a great job, or won the lottery recently."

He laughed, knowing this cat had no idea what he had done to receive this.

"Your total will be $26,695 after everything from house cleaning to free breakfast, lunch, or dinner, and various other services are added."

"That card will cover it," he replied, nodding towards it.

The cat took the card, doubt still showing over her face. But that doubt was instantly replaced with surprise as she swiped it and didn't get an overdrawn notice.

"Well...you were right, this card covers the bill. But...I still need to see some identification so I can prove it was you who used this card if its reported stolen."

Instantly noticing she had somewhat insulted them she added, "Not that I don't believe you! Its just, well its not every day people come in here and spend 25 grand all at once."

Fox nodded and pulled his pilots license out of his wallet, waiting for the feline to freak out like all the other people he had met.

"Hmm," she said, looking down at the card once more, "Well that would explain the credit card. And now that I look at you I can easily see the resemblance from all the television ads and shows. Which means," she said, looking over at the vixen. "That this must be Krystal, your girlfriend."

He felt his face grow hot and turned to see Krystal lightly smile at him, squeezing his hand.

"Yes," she replied. "We came here so we could get away for a while and spend some time together."

Krystal had put her arm around his waist, holding his right hand with her other. Every urge in his body was telling him to just do it then and there, but the smallest shred of doubt was still there, only because they were in public, where people could see him.

_Who cares? If this moment passes then it could be days before you get another chance to tell her!_

She felt him squeeze her hand and letting her thoughts drift into his own she could feel the love and lust that swarmed his mind. She knew that if she could get him to make his move soon this really would be the best week of their lives.

Even the cat at the desk sensed the tension as she reached under the table and pulled out two room cards, handing them to the vulpine who took them without much recognition.

"I believe I have enough information for now," she said, wanting to let the two be alone. "If I need anything else I will call. Your room is on the top floor, 18, and is suite number 7.

He semi consciously nodded, only thinking about Krystal now, how he was going to say it, what he was going to say, where he was going to tell her. He had known that this moment would come, he knew he would finally be ready to tell her, and now that it was here his mind was running every possible scenario that he could think of.

_What should I say? Should I just kiss her? Will she kiss me back? Should I just do it right now? Would she not want it that way?_

His whole body felt hot with nervousness and anticipation as he nodded and began walking towards the elevator. He had never felt this way before, he knew that within the next few minutes his life would be completely different, either in a good way or a bad way. There was even a part of him that was so afraid of getting rejected that he thought about just putting it off, knowing he was already pretty happy with the relationship they had. But he knew what they had now wasn't nearly enough, for him anyway.

They stood outside the elevators, waiting for one of them to reach the floor they were on. But he couldn't focus on anything at the moment other than her. As he felt her body press up against his, one of her hands in his own, the other on his back, he realized he couldn't take any more waiting.

"Its not going to take five days is it Fox?" she asked, still looking forward.

_See? I am done waiting! Fuck it all, I'm not waiting any longer._

The elevator to their right opened up, no one in it. He stepped inside, feeling her match his step with every inch he moved. He pushed the 18 on the panel and turned, their faces only an inch apart.

"Fox?" she asked, after he hadn't responded.

He didn't give her time to say anything else, instantly connecting his lips with hers and pushing her up against the wall, putting his arms around her and holding her tight. For a brief second there was surprise in her eyes but almost instantly it was replaced with a look of satisfaction, both of them knowing that they had been waiting for this moment since day one and only grateful that it finally arrived.

Nothing mattered anymore to either of them, just as long as they could stay like this forever. He felt every shred of doubt and fear leave his heart as she kissed him back. He lifted her off the ground, feeling her legs wrap around his waist and her arms go around his neck as they continued to urge each other on. He let out a growl of pleasure and surprise when he felt her tongue meet his, causing both of them to fight the other on even further as they explored their newest thrill.

Up until then it had been pecks on the cheek and holding hands, but now he realized with a growl of satisfaction, it would be completely different. Now she was his and he could treat her like his mate. As the thought left his mind he realized that, at that moment with her body clinging to his own, their mouths exploring each other, he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life.

It had felt similar to Krystal, though she had never had any doubt about Fox's love for her, and as she felt his body press her own up against the wall of the elevator she realized he had no doubt anymore as well. She couldn't help but giggle out of happiness, causing him to grin and finally pull their lips apart, but just enough to speak.

"I love you Krystal. I love you more than anything else in the universe. I always have...I always will."

He couldn't help but let a few tears run down his cheek, though he wasn't sure what they were from. Relief? Happiness? Love? She put a hand to his face and wiped one of them away, ignoring the ones that were running down her own face.

"I know Fox, and I love you. I have ever since you saved me back on Sauria."

He had already felt incredible, but now, after hearing her say it, he knew that nothing could ever make him happier. He leaned forward the small inch and felt his mouth meet hers, knowing that from now on he would be able to kiss her and tell her he loved her in _real _life and not just in his dreams.

He felt her hand run up his shirt and stroke his chest, letting him know that he was allowed to do more than just kiss her at this point. He heard her let out a growl of annoyance and regrettably pulled away again, looking into her beautiful gaze he tried to figure out what was wrong.

He instantly heard the familiar 'ding' of the elevator as it reached their floor. Reluctantly he pulled away and slowly lowered her back on the ground, not noticing that he had held her the entire 18 floors, and also not noticing how lucky they were to go the entire way without being stopped by someone else needing a ride.

For a moment they stood there, his head resting against hers, his hands around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing her head, not wanting to let go.

"I know Fox...I've always known."

He slid his foot back, catching the door of the elevator as it began to close, but not moving an inch otherwise.

"Then," he said, slowly moving his hands up to her shoulders, "Will you be my mate?"

She hadn't expected him to ask her this so soon after admitting how he felt, and it caught her a bit off guard. But she was more sure of the answer than anything in the universe.

"I'll always take care of you and protect you." he whispered, noticing the brief look of surprise in her face, "Even at the cost of my own life. I promise."

He saw tears in her eyes and lightly smiled, leaning forward and gently kissing her. "Yes," she replied, pulling away, "I will be your mate."

He let out a growl of satisfaction and kissed her once more, this time savoring the taste of his vixen, knowing that she was his, and he was hers from then on. The elevator door tried to close again, or more likely the 4th or 5th time, and he slowly pulled away. Looking into her eyes he took a deep breath and, for the first time in a while, felt truly happy with his life.

_Its finally done. I've told her how I felt, she loved me back, I asked her to be my mate, she said yes. I've gotten everything I've ever wanted. Nothing can ruin this week._

_Right?_

000


	6. Chapter 6

000

He looked out over the night sky, enjoying the warm breeze blowing across his face and the scents it brought with it. The city was below him, stretching out in every direction for miles. He could hear pedestrians below talking, the clang of mugs being tapped together in the bars, the sound of poker chips being tossed onto a table in the casinos. This city was truly something else, an escape from reality, if only for a brief period of time. That's what it felt like now; an escape from reality. Being with her was the best vacation he'd ever have and he planned to enjoy every second.

After spending nearly two hours in the suite doing nothing more than getting to know each other even better, Krystal finally decided to take a small break and went across the street to find each of them some extra clothes to wear.

It had seemed a little out of the blue but he realized that they _had _been wearing the same attire for going on two days now and they both probably needed to clean up. She had told him to stay in the room, promising she would be all right on her own and that she wanted to surprise him. Sensing a bit of mischief in her tone he decided to play along, and after walking her to the elevator and kissing her once more, he made his way back to the room and set out in one of the chairs on the deck.

It was the first time they had been apart in days and he couldn't help but miss her as soon as the elevator doors shut. He kept his ears perked towards the door, waiting to hear the welcoming sound of the room key being slid down the slot. He stood up from the chair he was in and leaned against the rail, realizing for the first time how high up he really was as he saw the little dots below him walking around. He tried to pick out her blue coat among them all but eventually gave up, knowing that even his trained gaze couldn't see that well.

Looking out towards the horizon he watched the faint tip of the sun fall behind it, leaving a beautiful mixture or orange and pink all over the sky as the bright city lights took its place.

_I wish she was here to see this with me. It would make our day even more perfect._

His ear twitched, letting him know that someone was outside his door. Listening harder he knew it was her. He could tell by the way she breathed, the way she moved, and even the way she stood completely still. She was a part of him that he would never be able to forget. He turned and made his way back into the room, sliding the glass door shut behind him. She had opened the door and the room key was in her mouth, her arms each carrying two bags.

"Let me get that," he said, meeting her.

She smiled and raised her left arm for him to take the bags, but he simply grinned and leaned forward, biting on to the other side of the card and easing it out of her mouth. She laughed and tossed the bags on the bed, wrapping her arms around him.

"You miss me?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"You were only gone an hour," he said dryly.

"And?"

"It was the loneliest hour of my life," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her.

She giggled, returning the kiss and leading him over to the bed where the bags where.

"I think you are going to like the clothes I got you," she said, reaching into one of the bags and pulling out pink piece of clothing.

"Pink?" he asked as she unfolded it.

She laughed and turned it around, showing it to him, "This is for me silly. See, it says 'MINE' and has an arrow pointing to the left. So when we are out somewhere I can wear it and everyone will know you are my fox."

He growled in agreement, glad that no one would try hitting on his beautiful mate if they knew she was taken.

"I have one for you too!" she said reaching into the bag and pulling out another.

_Please not pink._

Thankfully it this one was white and in big red letters said 'HERS' with an arrow pointing to the right.

He couldn't help but laugh when he read it, "So you own me then?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course," she said pulling his face down to hers. "All of this," she said, kissing him on the lips, "Is mine."

He let out another growl and kissed her again, edging this one on a bit longer. "Jeeze," she said, pulling away, "We'll never get anything done at this pace,"

"That's fine with me,"

She smiled and ran her paw down his chest before turning back to the bed and reaching into another one of the bags. He had to use every ounce of self control he had as she bent over the bed in front of him, her blue uniform hugging the tight curve of her voluptuous body.

She turned back around, causing him to close his jaw and raise his gaze back up to her.

"I also got you a few shirts and some shorts." she said, laying a few pair of khaki cargo shorts on the chair by the bed along with some tank tops and a yellow t-shirt. "I hope this will be okay," she continued, looking it over. "I wasn't sure what you liked but I know that this stuff seemed to be the most popular, and normal."

"Its fine," he replied, taking her hand.

She smiled and leaned against him. "Everything is happening just the way I had dreamed," she whispered.

"I know," he replied with a smirk, "I just can't believe you actually want to be with a guy like me."

She laughed and kissed him on the lips, "You are perfect for me Fox, I knew it the first time I saw you."

He smiled and returned the kiss, knowing that his life, despite everything he had thought, was perfect.

For now.

000

She had put the clothes in one of the two massive closets, then laid down beside him on the bed and watched a bit of movie with him on the _also_ massive television. Almost an hour had passed, the time somewhere around 8pm, and he had gotten up and went into the kitchen to check the stocked fridge for something to eat.

"Hey there's a pizza in here, you want me to warm it up?" he asked, pulling a pepperoni one out of the freezer.

He heard her pad into the kitchen, turning and enjoying being able to see her with only a shirt and shorts on instead of that uniform.

"Mmm, pizza sounds great," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, pulling her with him as he turned on the oven and put the pizza on a tray.

"So," he said, knowing there was nothing to do but wait now, "What shall we do while we wait?"

"Well," she said, looking over her body. "I need to take a bath. Its been two days since we left Corneria and I must smell awful."

He leaned down and touched his nose to hers, causing them both to laugh. "You smell beautiful to me," he whispered.

She blushed and gently pushed him away. "Yeah, but what about to everyone else?"

"To them?" he asked, putting a finger to his mouth, "Yeah you probably reek."

She scoffed at him and he laughed, avoiding the empty pizza box she threw at him.

"You don't smell like roses either McCloud." she said, following him back into the living room.

He picked up a pillow off the bed and tossed it at her, knowing what she said was probably true. "I'd say we both smell equally bad...but you're still a bit worse."

A fake look of anger flashed across her face and she dove at him, forcing him onto the bed. Landing on top of him she let out a triumphant growl, holding both of his hands down above his head.

"Now," she said, sitting on his stomach. "Who did you say was a bit worse?"

He grinned and continued to let her hold him down, enjoying the fun and the flash of excitement it gave him. "Not you?" he guessed, cocking his head to one side.

"That's what I thought." she replied, leaning down until their mouths where only an inch apart. "Now what do you say?"

"I say that you...are so damn beautiful." he finished by leaning forward and closing the small gap between them.

She let out a growl of satisfaction and he felt her hands let go of his arms, making their way down to his chest."I love you," she murmured, briefly before kissing him once more.

The feeling of her mouth exploring his, her tongue sparring with his own, her hands exploring his chest, and her body on top of his...he loved it. It was all so perfect and amazing, having dreamt of it for so long and now finally experiencing it, he wanted it to go further now, he wanted to show her just how much he truly loved her.

_How much longer will it be before we actually..._

The instant the thought left his mind he regretted thinking it, knowing that the vixen had been able to read his thoughts since day one. He just had to hope she was more focused on the kiss than probing his mind.

_Don't worry about that now you idiot! You just told her how you felt TODAY! It is way too soon to be thinking about sex._

He mentally kicked himself in the mouth, trying to tell his brain to stop thinking altogether, afraid that she would get mad or nervous because of his immature thoughts.

She slowly pulled away from him, biting his lip as she did, causing him to take a deep breath. She grinned and sat back up on his lap, enjoying the look on his face. She had felt the change in him as she kissed him, but she wasn't sure what had made him so nervous until she looked into his mind and heard him fussing at himself. Easily she figured out what he had been thinking and couldn't help but wonder the question herself.

Sure they had just became a 'true' couple today. But it felt like they had been one ever since the day they had met. Taking what they had to the next level was something she'd welcome without a moments hesitation.

"Fox...its okay, I...

He slowly sat up, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that already. It was just the moment and the feelings and...I know we have plenty of time and I don't want to rush things..."

She put her finger to his mouth and lightly smiled.

"You're my mate Fox. Its perfectly normal to think about stuff like that, especially when we are together like we are now."

He knew she was right but he couldn't help but feel stupid for forcing this situation so early in their relationship. Everything was just so perfect, he found himself so scared of screwing up somewhere along the line and ruining it.

_Way to go stupid. Now she probably feels obligated to do it with you._

Once again he realized she could hear what he was thinking and mentally smacked himself in the head.

_Just shut the hell up already!_

He saw her giggle and knew she had heard his thoughts. He lightly smiled back, trying to remove the awkwardness that he had started, but knowing it was too late now. Letting out a sigh he slowly stood up, gently kissing her on the lips as he did. "I'm just going to take a quick walk," he said, knowing he needed a moment alone to fix his stupid brain.

"Fox...

"I'll be right back," he promised, kissing her once more and heading towards the door.

She let out a small sigh, knowing that the vulpine was just afraid of doing _anything _wrong with her.

"I love you," she said as he reached the door.

"I love you too," he replied, opening the door and looking back at her for only a second before closing it behind him.

"Oh Fox, what are you so scared of?" She wondered out loud.

The oven in the kitchen beeped, letting her know it was at the right temperature for the pizza. She padded into the room, picking up the pizza box off the floor and finding the cooking instructions.

"Thirty minutes? Isn't that a bit long?" shrugging, she slid the pizza in the oven and checked the clock, which read 8:30.

"Well, at least I can take a bath in that time."

_And hopefully Fox can come to his senses in that time as well._

000


	7. Chapter 7

000

He couldn't help but admire the beauty of the city in the darkness of night from the rooftop of the hotel. The lights lit up the entire sky and below he could hear the night life living it up. The crash of poker chips mixed with the screams of tourists on the roller coaster at the 24/7 amusement park down the street reminded him of a trip he and Falco had made years ago to a similar city while on leave.

Except Krystal was with him this time and although he and Falco had been through a lot he realized that if it came to it he would harm or kill Falco if it was necessary to protect his mate. There had been times when he would've done that to Falco anyways, just for being a prick. But now, if _anyone_ came between him and the vixen, if they tried to hurt or steal her from him, he wasn't sure what he'd do. But he knew that whatever it was it would get him put in jail.

_I honestly love her that much. She is mine. Her heart, her body, they belong to me. No matter what, I will never let anyone else have them._

He couldn't help but feel a bit freaked out by his own jealousy and protectiveness at that moment. But, he realized, that was how mates were. She would do the same for him if needed, but probably not as aggressively.

_She does love me, at least I know that._

"Now if I could just stop pressuring her to sleep with me things would be perfect." he thought out loud.

He knew he was blowing it way out of proportion. But that was how he had always been around her. Even now, when they were an actual couple, he was afraid to say the wrong thing around her, and if he did he would curse himself for the rest of the day. Hence why he was on the rooftop now.

"I'll just take things one step at a time," he thought, turning around towards the door. "There's no rush on it, just as long as I can hold her in my arms I know she'll tell me when she's ready."

It had been almost twenty minutes since he had left the room and he figured he should get back, remembering the pizza and wondering if she had put it in the oven or forgotten. He made his way down the stairs, not needing to take an elevator as their room was on the top floor. Though as soon as he reached the last step he felt his leg go out from under him, the cracking sound of glass following as he slipped back and fell against the stairs.

Instantly he felt a pain in his right leg, not a bad pain, but enough to get his immediate attention. Looking down he saw a clear glass beer bottle laying on the ground, shattered into pieces. Then he caught where his right calf muscle had, in some small chance, landed on one of the pieces of glass that had just happened to land on its side.

The piece of glass was about an inch long and maybe a half inch wide at the bottom, but it came to a sharp point, which was sticking into his leg a good centimeter.

"Really?" he asked no one in particular. "That bottle wasn't there earlier."

He wondered if karma was punishing him for leaving Krystal so he could sulk or if it was just bad luck. But either way he knew that the day had been perfect so far, so he figured he was overdue for some bad luck by now. Taking a breath he gripped the little shard of glass and gently pulled it out, gritting his teeth at the small sting of pain that came with it.

He rolled up his pants leg and looked at the small cut, knowing it looked worse than it actually felt.

"What was the chances of that happening?" he said out loud, pulling himself up and stepping down the hallway to his room.

The pain was still there but he knew he had felt much worse before and this could easily be put up with, especially with Krystal by his side. Looking down he saw that it had just about stopped bleeding and he swiped his room key in the door, heading for bathroom to grab a bandage. He thought he heard a noise in the kitchen and, thinking it was Krystal, quietly shut the door and made his way to the bathroom.

_I'd rather her not see this. I don't want her to worry...or think I did it to my self._

He shook his head, knowing she wouldn't think such a thing and that his mind was just doing what it did best by looking at the worst possible scenario. He opened the door, not remembering it being closed when he left. He gently shut it behind him and turned and made his way over to the cabinet above the sink.

Quickly he found some gauze and hydrogen peroxide to clean the blood. Within a minute he had a bandage over the wound and was ready to leave, when he heard a sound behind him. Turning around towards the noise he instantly realized that he wasn't alone as he watched the curtain pull back on the jacuzzi, Krystal's dripping wet body appearing before his very eyes as she exited the tub after her bath.

At first she didn't see him, until he turned his head and looked away that is.

"Fox!"

_Ah crap. How in the hell did I not hear her or sense her being in here? I wasn't that focused on that cut on my leg!_

"Krystal I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, looking away and slamming his eyes shut, "I thought you were in the kitchen...I came in here to bandage my leg! I had no idea you were taking a bath!"

She looked down at his leg and seen the bloody gauze that was wrapped around his calf and instantly she was in his mind, watching him fall on the stairs and the bottle piercing his leg. She knew he wasn't lying in the first place, but now she knew that it was an honest mistake as she watched him sneak past the kitchen in his memory.

He kept his head turned and his eyes closed, not wanting to make any more mistakes than he already had.

"I'm sorry," he said, waiting for her to go off on him.

_And here I was ready to make up for earlier! Wanting to take it one step at a damn time. Instead I went ahead and stole 3rd base and got thrown out at home plate._

"I'm sorry Krystal," he said, apologizing once more and making his way towards the door.

"Fox...

"I'm not looking I promise. I'm so sorry," he said, afraid she might think he was obsessed with her or something now.

"Fox," she said, her voice closer now.

He reached for the door handle, wanting to get out of the room before she had time to fuss at him. He took another step, this time putting a bit more weight on his calf than he should have, causing his leg to buckle.

He slowly straightened himself back up, doing his best to keep his gaze on the wall and nowhere near his naked mate. But as he reached the door handle he felt a presence beside him and froze, not knowing whether to close his eyes, look away, or do both or neither.

"Fox," she whispered, taking his hand and placing it on her chest. "Look at me."

He felt her hand gently touch his cheek, turning his gaze towards her and her luscious, revealing body, "It's okay Fox." she said, slowly leaning into his chest. "I know it was an accident that you came in here, but maybe it was supposed to happen this way."

She felt him slowly wrap his arms around her wet body, knowing that he was enjoying the feeling of her bare flesh against him. She knew some would say that they were moving too fast, especially since they had just became a 'couple' earlier that day. But she felt like he had been her mate for so long, and she was ready to take the next step whenever he was. And she was right, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her body's curves matching his own. He looked down her back and took in the beauty of her backside, enjoying it almost as much as the front.

_I shouldn't be doing this. Its too soon, and its my fault she's showing me herself like this._

Letting out a sigh he stepped back, doing his best to look her in the eyes.

"Krystal, I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to do anything. Even though that may be what it looks like now, I promise you that its not. While I was on the roof earlier I even told myself to slow it down and take things at a slower pace."

He took her hand in his, doing his best to stay focused on what he was trying to say and not her flawless body.

"The truth is," he said, taking a deep breath, finding it hard to concentrate. "I want to do things when _you _are ready. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes, as long as I have you by my side to wait with me."

He had been looking at his feet then, not able to face her anymore, either too nervous or afraid that his eye would wander and get him into more trouble.

"Fox," she said, placing a hand on his chest.

Slowly he looked up at her, running his gaze up every inch of the front of her body.

"I'm tired of waiting, I've been ready the day I met you,"

His eyes met hers and he could easily see the love and passion in them. He slowly grinned, not sure what to say but glad that Krystal was still in love with him despite his accidental advances.

"Krystal...w-what are you saying?"

She took one of his hand and gently eased it down over her breasts, smiling and leaning forward and kissing him on the lips in the process.

"Fox, I want to _become_ your mate."

He couldn't help but feel stunned, finding it hard to believe that this wasn't a dream.

_Is this really happening? Is she willing to mate with me on our first day as a pair?_

"N-now?"

She lightly laughed, allowing her paws to slide down his chest before answering, "I love you Fox, and I told you I was ready the day I met you."

He took a deep breath as he felt her hands undo his belt, gently pulling it around his body until it was out of the loops and on the floor.

Leaning forward he kissed her on the lips once more. "Are you sure you want to do this? I promise you that I'm willing to wait, I don't want you to feel pressured."

She returned the kiss, biting his lip this time and growling. "I don't feel pressured Fox, I've been waiting for this moment since day one."

He grinned, letting a growl escape his throat.

"I love you," he whispered.

She gently pushed him against the wall, growling in anticipation.

"If you didn't before you will after this," she said, a touch of lust in her voice.

000

The smell of burnt pizza lingered in the suite, but it was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. Instead he took in the scent of his mate who was laying beside him under the covers, still naked from the waist up and fast asleep. The last hour had been simply extraordinary as he continued to replay the scenes over and over in his head. At first he had been nervous, they both were, but the kisses soon grew more passionate as they began to explore each others bodies and before he knew it they were on the bathroom floor, nervousness replaced with lust for the other, and both of them had never felt more ready for what was about to happen.

A grin crossed the vulpine's face as he remembered them slowly making their way out of the bathroom and onto the bed. Her ravenous body over his, her face full of ecstasy and love as she became his true mate.

_I can't believe what just happened. I slept with her, the vixen of my dreams._

The clock read 12am and he knew he needed to get some sleep, but after everything that had happened that day, after all the words and actions that had occurred, he simply couldn't focus on sleep.

_I finally told her I loved her, had the best elevator ride of my life, followed by what I thought was the best two hours of my life in the room. Then I think about sex and go for a walk to clear my head, come back, cut my leg, walk in on her taking a bath, and end up getting laid. All in one day._

"How could all of this happened in one day?" he whispered, looking up to the ceiling.

He felt Krystal take a slightly deeper breath and unconsciously turn over onto her side, putting her body right up against his own, her right leg draped over his. He looked down at her, loving the rough look her fur had after their wild experience, her bangs hanging down and resting on her muzzle and her mane ruffled up, barely visible over the covers.

_She's yours. You have wanted this ever since you met her and now you've got it. Your life is perfect Fox, don't screw it up._

Slowly the events of the day seemed to sink into realization and he felt sleep making its way into his body. Before too long the rise and fall of his chest had matched hers and he finally drifted away into slumber.

000

He finally opened his eyes from sleep, instantly shutting them again as the bright sunlight hit him in the face. Cracking open one eye he reached over to the nightstand and turned the clock towards him, smirking when he saw the time.

_11:36 am, I haven't gotten to sleep this late in years._

He turned back over on his side, meeting Krystal's emerald gaze and grinning, having no idea how long the vixen had been awake or if she had just woken up when he rolled over.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered, placing a hand on the side of her face.

"That's what I was going to say to you," she replied, placing her hand over his.

"Well, its almost lunchtime so...

"Good afternoon beautiful," she said, laughing and leaning forward to kiss him.

He couldn't help but let a yawn escape him in the middle of the kiss, causing her to laugh do so as well. "Are you still wore out?" she asked, running a hand down his chest.

"Feh, you kidding?" he asked, pulling her on top of him. "I could have went all night,"

"Oh is that so?"

"Mhmm," he replied, kissing her once again.

She giggled as he ran his hands up her bare chest, tickling her in her ribs and the other areas that he had just been introduced to the night before. He grinned in return, thinking that if he could start every day like this he would be the happiest fox in the galaxy. She leaned down, surprising him by running her tongue along his cheek before meeting his mouth.

She then realized how much they had truly changed since they left Corneria. Fox had become more open and caring, while she had begun to act so much more...relaxed and easygoing, lustful even. As if the proper and polite version of herself that she had been forced to show around the crew and media for the last few months had just made her more wanting of this new way of life. Around him she was carefree and, after he told her he loved her, she seemed more eager to further their relationship; something that the vulpine had not expected at all.

She slowly pulled her lips away from his, enjoying the taste of her mate as well as he did hers. She sat up, pulling him with her to where she was sitting in his lap with her legs around his waist. For a moment they said nothing, simply enjoying the feeling of the other being there with them.

"Now what?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"Well, its our vacation." he said, "We can do whatever we want."

"Anything?"

"Anything." he replied, enjoying the playfulness in her voice.

"What if I already have everything I want?" she asked, running her hands down his chest.

"Then I guess its time to head back to Corneria," he said, faking a sigh and falling back down on his back.

"Sounds good to me," she replied, playing along with him.

"Then lets go,"

"I'm waiting for you,"

"Ladies first,"

"Age before beauty,"

"How does that change the order?" He replied with a grin, causing her to laugh and fall forward, kissing him once more.

"So you're older and more beautiful than me? Looks like I found a keeper." she said, pushing her nose against his.

"There is nothing in this universe more beautiful than you," he replied seriously.

She smiled, not being able to stop the blush that was crossing her face after the words left his mouth. Instead she leaned forward, putting a paw on each side of his face and connecting their lips in another kiss, this one full of passion and desire for the other. She wanted to make sure he knew how okay she was with their rapidly advancing relationship, knowing that in his thoughts he had been worried about things going too fast for her. But in her mind it was just the opposite. She had wanted to do this with Fox every morning since the first day they had met, and now was no exception. To her their relationship, if anything, was moving too slow.

He felt her tongue exploring his mouth and he returned the favor, surprised at the passion that the kiss had. He had still yet to figure out how open to sex Krystal was, not knowing if last night was just in the moment because of everything that had happened that day, or if she had really been waiting for it since day one and she was willing to do it again in the near future.

"Whats the plan?" he whispered as she finally pulled her lips away from his own.

She lightly growled as he ran his left hand down her spine to her tail, causing him raise an eyebrow at her sudden response.

"We both need a shower?" she replied, her voice barely audible.

She saw the small flash of worry cloud his face, knowing he was remembering last night when he walked in on her. But now it was different. Much different. She was half naked now and so was he, and after last night it would be completely normal from then on.

"You look like you could use a bath as well," she added, running a finger down his chest. "Why don't you join me?"

A look of satisfaction crossed his face and a growl of agreement escaped his throat as he slowly leaned up, carrying her around his waist into the bathroom.

"Oh Fox, you're so strong and heroic, way better than that Panther Caruso," she said with a grin, squeezing his biceps.

"You're damn right I am," he replied, kissing her. "That wimpy cat will never love you the way I do."

"You don't think so?" she asked, her nose against his.

"I know so."

She let out a growl of her own and kissed him once more, this one even _more_ passionate as they both felt the heat coming off the other, the lust thickening in the air with every second. He slowly sat her against the edge of the giant tub, letting out a growl of approval as she stepped into the shower. He followed suit and before long they were both in the water, more focused on each other and what was fixing to happen than anything else...especially bathing.

000


	8. Chapter 8

000

It was late, almost 9pm. They had left the hotel around noon after their 'shower' and had spent the next few hours on the beach swimming, walking, talking. He had loved every minute of it, even though he wasn't too fond of wearing swimming trunks all day with just a tank top to accompany it. But it was getting to walk along side his mate, who was sporting nothing but a red 2 piece bikini, that made him proud to be out. All day long he could feel the eyes of other male counterparts looking in their direction, eying the beautiful vixen from every angle. Sure it made him protective of her even more but it also reminded him how truly lucky he was to have a mate as beautiful as her. Besides, one of them would have to have been blind, deaf, and dumb to try and make a move on her, especially with him by her side and his scent overshadowing hers.

So they watched in envy as the two made their way across the beach and gradually down the strip, exploring all the attractions, buying souvenirs, eating pretzels, and finally making their way back towards the hotel, where they decided to grab a bite at a very popular looking bar called Naits. It had been another perfect day thus far, just the way he had hoped. Everything had went exactly as it would have in a fairytale so far, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. He did hid best to ignore it, knowing all too well that his pessimism often overtook his way of thinking, and that he didn't want to be that way around Krystal.

They had left Naits almost twenty minutes ago, Fox still surprised they were allowed to eat there considering both of them were half naked. But once they were seated he had noticed that nearly everyone else had the same attire on as well, as if they had all come from the beach to this one place. Nevertheless he continued to stick close to her, letting everyone know that she was taken and not to be hit on. The night lights of the city out shown the stars easily from the ground as they made their way back into the hotel and into one of the elevators. He grinned as she leaned up against him, both of them remembering what had happened the last time they were in this situation.

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips, "Another perfect day," he whispered after pulling away.

"We should just stay here forever,"

"Would every day be as great as this one?"

"You tell me," she replied, kissing him again but this time with much more passion.

He growled in excitement, running his hands around her back and pulling her body up against his. "How about I show you?" he replied as the elevator door slid open.

She returned with a growl of her own and stepped out of the elevator before she purposely dropped her room key on the floor. Slowly she bent over and picked it up, teasing the vulpine who was watching eagerly from the elevator.

"Oops," she said, wiping the card off between her bikini top. "Well...are you coming Fox?"

_After that display it'd be hard not to._

"Now was that completely necessary? Or do you just love torturing me?" he asked, picking up the bag he had been carrying all day and walking up next to her.

"I've no idea what you are talking about,"

"Yeah right," he replied as they neared their door.

She laughed and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek before turning back and sliding the room key through the automated lock.

"Just wait till I set this bag down," he said as he followed her into the room. "I'll give you something to tease,"

She giggled and ran into the room, jumping on the bed and grabbing a pillow, tossing it at him as soon as he got near. He ducked and dropped the bag he'd been carrying on the floor, instantly throwing himself on top of her and pinning her arms behind her head.

"Now," he asked leaning down until their faces where only inches apart. "Time for my revenge,"

She laughed and met his mouth with her own, once again feeling the passion and lust in her body increase with every second.

"I didn't figure you were the revenge type McCloud."

Instantly the two froze, both of them wondering if they had imagined the voice or if someone really was in the room with them. Slowly he pulled away from her and turned around, a sense of frustration and embarrassment instantly overtaking him as Falco came into view. Krystal sat up beside him, also somewhat embarrassed that Falco had caught them at such an intimate moment. She silently cursed herself for not sensing his presence when she had entered the room, but her mind had only one thing on its mind at that moment and that was Fox. She had been so used to having the giant suite to themselves that she had let her guard down.

"Falco...what the hell are you doing here? How'd you get in our room?" he asked, standing up and approaching the bird.

_I knew they would all find out eventually, I just didn't want it to be like this, especially in Falco's case. But its just like his arrogant ass to track me down to my exact location to ruin my time for his enjoyment._

"C'mon Fox, you think the famous Falco Lombardi cant sweet talk a secretary into giving him a room key? What I should be doing is asking youwhat _you're_ doing in here, but I think I already have a good idea," he replied with a chuckle, elbowing Fox in the ribs a few times.

The vulpine took a deep breath and placed a hand to his forehead, seeing his night in bed with his mate slip away. "Okay, me and Krystal are together now. I love her, she loves me, and we're mates. Can you handle that without having to make a big deal out of it?" he said, hoping to just get it over with quickly.

Falco looked over at Krystal who nodded, assuring him that Fox was telling the truth. "Well I'll be damned," he replied , lightly punching the vulpine on the shoulder. "and here you told me you'd never settle down McCloud."

He knew what Falco was trying to do. What he always tried to do. Make waves, cause awkwardness for his own amusement, thinking he was wasn't doing anything wrong by making jokes that could ruin a perfect moment or in some cases cause much more trouble than he meant to. But what he couldn't figure out was why he had went through all the trouble to track him down and do it now.

"That was five years ago Falco...before I met Krystal." he replied, getting up in the birds face and instantly smelling the trace of alcohol on his breath.

"Yeah yeah I know. I figured this would happen though. We defeat Andross and everyone breaks up and forgets about the team right?"

_This is completely random. Of all the things that could have happened why did it have to be this? _

There was sadness and even a hint of jealousy in his voice as he spoke, causing Krystal to close her eyes and dive into his mind, trying to see what he'd seen for the past few days. But the scenes were all similar in some way, always showing Falco at a club or bar drinking and partying, staying up till 4 or 5 in the morning and sleeping until 2 or 3 in the afternoon. Then she seen him, only half sober, talking to Pepper and finding out where Fox went, needing to have a talk with him. Pepper finally gave in and told them, but ordering Falco to sober up completely before going anywhere. The bird shrugged and made his way back to the hotel, slept for a few hours and made his way to the Cornerian International Airport where he had left his Arwing. He bought a six pack on his way to the airport and snuck them past the guards simply by giving them autographs at the baggage check line.

Then he was in his Arwing, shooting across space towards Titan, cursing and muttering under his breath every second of the trip, nothing on his mind but drunken anger and sadness.

"What do you mean forget about the team? We're still together you know, just because we have some alone time, as short as it was, doesn't mean the team has broken up." Fox replied, knowing that Falco was here for some stupid reason other than to argue over whether or not the team was breaking up.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have been under the wrong impression when you two ditched us for you're little honeymoon trip without telling anyone."

_He's just speaking drunk now. Damnit this pisses me off, why did he have to come here?_

"_We _ditched _you? _Where the hell were you when Pepper was making us go to all those ridiculous banquets and meetings? As if I didn't already know."

"Yeah I was with the team, Peppy and Slippy said you wouldn't even talk to them so they hung with me. You seemed to want all the fame and glory for yourself so we let you have it."

_Oh great logic Lombardi, I'm sure you thought that one out real well while you were wasted._

"What?" Fox looked back at Krystal who seemed to be spaced out, letting him know she was in Falco's mind while the two argued. "You actually think I _liked _going to all those bullshit ceremonies? That's the whole reason we came here in the first place, to get away from the media, from the officials, from everyone."

"Yeah well you did a pretty good job. StarFox isn't even a team any more thanks to you." he replied, turning around and heading for the door.

_You dumb drunk bastard. If you're trying to piss me off its working._

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked as the bird reached the door.

"I'm going to get a drink, you should stay in the room though. I wouldn't want you're fame and popularity to draw a crowd," he replied sarcastically.

He looked over at Krystal who's gaze finally seemed to come back reality as she gently shook her head.

"Well?" he asked, hoping she figured out more than he had.

"I'll tell you later, just stay with Falco. I'm afraid he might get into trouble if he's left alone." she replied, standing up by him.

"Do I have to?" he asked, letting out a sigh.

She lightly smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips, "He's your friend, you should still look out for him even if you are having an argument."

After a second kiss he finally gave in, embracing her in a hug. "Fine. But I don't want this to ruin our week. Its been perfect up to now."

"Nothing could ruin this week, not after all that's happened so far,"

He grinned and kissed her on the forehead before turning around and heading out the door.

_If I can just talk some sense into him maybe he'll leave and our week will be back on track. I knew that something like this would happen, it was just a matter of time. Falco's drunk ass showing up was probably the worst possible thing that could have happened, especially the way he showed up. I don't know what hes pissed about, or if hes just drunk, but either way I've got to fix this tonight. I've got to make sure her week is perfect, and I don't want the memory of this drunk idiot being in the highlight reel._

000

He didn't go far, entering the closest bar to the hotel, which was right across the street. Fox followed him in and sat down at the counter in the bar stool to his right, not bothering to order anything. Instead they both simply sat there for a few minutes, Falco taking a shot or two then asking for a beer. Finally he spoke up as he emptied his first bottle in what Fox guessed was hardly 2 minutes.

"Remember when we used to go out and party every weekend when there were no drills or missions?" he asked, signaling the bartender to hand him another beer. "How come we never do that anymore?"

_Christ, its like he still thinks I'm 21, that was almost 10 years ago._

"Things have changed," he replied, finally nodding to the bartender as he gave Fox one of those, 'you want one too?' looks. "The team has more members and the crew has more than tripled. We're part of the Cornerian military now, we have to show some sense of control."

Falco snorted and Fox knew that he didn't agree with anything he had just said.

"You weren't like this before she arrived,"

Fox took a sip of the beer and nodded. "I know. Before Krystal I was just a stupid mercenary who lived for danger and fun." then after taking another sip he added, "You still are,"

"You're damn right I am. I'm living my life to the fullest, not getting tied down by another person or love," he spat the last word out as if it were the most disgusting thing he had ever heard.

The vulpine chuckled, knowing that Falco had no idea what it was like to love someone like he did Krystal. The bird didn't know that it was impossible to live your life to the fullest until you had the one you loved in your arms at night when you went to sleep, knowing that she loved you back and was yours forever.

"She's amazing," he said, off topic but wanting to see how he responded.

Falco simply took another sip of his beer and looked ahead, as if the wall in front of him was the most awe inspiring sight he'd ever seen.

"I knew you would fall for her," he finally said. "When I seen that she was a fox I knew you would change from that day on."

"I'm still your friend Falco. You've been by my side for more missions than I can count, but you didn't honestly expect things to stay the same forever did you?" he asked, taking another sip from his bottle, surprised to find already empty.

Falco raised his winged hand, giving the bartender the signal for two more. "No I didn't. I just didn't expect things to turn out like this."

Fox took the new bottle, sighing as his mind flashed back to many of the various adventures the two had shared. Sure Falco had always been a jerk to him, but Fox had been the same way to Falco, its what made them push each other harder to succeed and what made them both into the great pilots they were today. He knew that Falco had a point, but he wasn't sure why he was letting all of this get to him now.

_Is he just sad because we wont have any more adventures like we used to? Or is he having some type of mid-life crisis because I've got a mate and he's never found his perfect match?_

"Things are changing Falco," he said placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "I miss the old days as well, back when we still kids without a care in the world. But what did you expect would happen after we defeated Andross? That another tyrant would appear and we'd embark on an entire new mission?"

Taking a quick sip out of his bottle he added, "That would be fun though,"

He noticed the bird grin and couldn't help but wish what he had just said might come true.

_That's a good question though. What's going to happen to all of us now that there is nothing keeping us together other than the military? We have no enemies to fight, the galaxy has no need for protection, as of right now anyway. I don't know if its the beer or just the solid truth but I guess Falco is right. We will never get to relive those days, fighting for our lives and saving countless others. _

"So now what are we going to do?" he asked, the brief moment of humor now gone as he emptied yet another bottle.

"What do you mean?" the vulpine asked.

"It's like you said, we aren't needed anymore now that Andross is defeated. Whats going to happen to us?"

"We will always be a team," he replied, taking another drink. "There will always be someone out there causing trouble, and when there is we'll be there. Sure no one will be as bad as Andross but that's beside the point. We protect those who need protection, we'll always be a team."

"That vixen has made you soft McCloud," he replied, looking at the side of his new bottle. "But I guess that's a good thing now right?"

The vulpine sighed, not sure if Falco was really listening to anything he was saying or just drunkenly blurting out what was troubling him, as if Fox was a therapist and he could give him all the right answers that would fix his life and make him feel better.

"Falco, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry that fell in love? I'm sorry that Andross is defeated? I'm sorry that we're not out partying every night?"

"The last one," he muttered, picking up his shot glass and raising two fingers at the bartender.

Fox snorted, turning back towards the counter. "Well I'm sorry then. You know I never really got into the night life like you did anyway."

Falco leaned forward, handing Fox one of the shots, which he reluctantly drank. "Still, you were there. You always had my back, but now you're always gone."

The vulpine gently shook his head, feeling the beginning effects of the alcohol on his mind. "Listen Falco, how about this? One last night together, we'll have a blast just like old times. But after that you've got to promise me that you'll sober up and start looking at the big picture. That you'll start looking at you're life ten years from now rather than at happy hour, okay?"

"Christ McCloud," he said, a hint of triumph in his voice as he realized he had gotten exactly what he had wanted. "You're starting to sound like my mom,"

"You want to do it or not?" the vulpine replied, knowing this was a bad idea but also planning on not drinking too much more.

_I can act drunk around Falco easy enough. Just as long as we go out and have one last rowdy night together he'll be happy and hopefully leave._

The bird took another shot, taking the bottle from the bartender as he tried to refill the glasses again. "Okay Fox, one last run. If the team is gonna fall apart and if you're gonna let the ball and chain hold you down I guess we can at least have one last night to remember."

Fox ignored his pessimism and threw down the shot, knowing each drink would affect his judgment worse and worse as the night went on. _Falco is already wasted, so I cant let myself go as well or one of us is sure to do something stupid._

For the next ten minutes they stayed at the bar throwing down shots and drinking beers, Fox doing his best to keep his mind clear but feeling the cloudiness slowly overtake his soberness.

_Okay what happened to that theory? Stop drinking now you idiot, stop before you lose control._

"So," Falco asked after finishing off what must have been his 6th beer. "Have you two went at it yet? Or did I interrupt that moment earlier?"

Any other time the vulpine wouldn't have answered him but the liquor was taking its effect and his mind was more laid back and carefree than it had been in a long time. Instead he took another drink and leaned back in his chair and grinned. "You actually interrupted what would have been our 3rd time," he replied, almost boasting.

"Three times eh? I didn't think Krystal was such a firecracker. When did you get your first? 3, 4 days ago?" he asked, a look of drunken curiosity on his face.

"Last night," he replied, taking another drink.

"Damn, shes a wildcat! I just couldn't see polite little Krystal being such a...

"Don't say it man. The first time was kind of an accident anyways."

Falco laughed and poured himself another shot, "There are no accidents retard,"

Fox wanted to snap back a reply to defend himself and his mate, but at the moment his mind was having trouble processing any thought other than lifting his right arm and putting the bottle to his lips.

"Oh yeah, well what about you? How much tail have you gotten since we defeated Andross,"

"Are you kidding? There isn't a female in the galaxy who doesn't want in my pants, the same might go for you as well, even though you're uglier than hell," he replied, smacking him on the shoulder and handing him another shot.

"Yeah sure. Just because we saved the galaxy doesn't mean we're the most wanted guys in the universe."

The bird chuckled and took another drink, "You wanna bet? Watch this,"

000


	9. Chapter 9

000

"Yeah sure. Just because we saved the galaxy doesn't mean we're the most wanted guys in the universe."

The bird chuckled and took another drink, "You wanna bet? Watch this,"

As the words left his beak he turned and caught the arm of a beautiful lynx who was walking by, "Excuse me miss, but I have a question for you."

"Okay..." she replied, obviously not wanting to be near the drunk bird any longer than necessary.

"My pal here, his name is Fox McCloud, say hi Fox," he said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him around.

"Hey," he mumbled, not wanting to take part in Falco's game any more than he had to.

"See the resemblance?" Falco asked, causing the vulpine to turn and see the bird showing his pilots license to the lynx. "That's the guy who, with my help, saved the galaxy."

"How the fuck did you get my...

"Wow, are you guys really Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi? Those two guys from StarFox?" she asked, suddenly way more interested in them.

"That's us. Now I was wondering...

The lynx cut him off, grabbing Falco's arm in one hand and Fox's in the other, leading them across the bar to one of the corner booths. "You guys have to meet the girls, they will freak out!"

Falco looked back at Fox, raising his eyebrows and giving him a 'told ya so' look, before laughing and allowing himself to to pulled down into the seat, Fox being seated across from him. The vulpine looked around the table, the alcohol in his system allowing his conscious to check out the looks of the females around him. The lynx that brought them to the table began introducing them to the girls at the table but Fox wasn't paying attention, instead his gaze rested on the solid white fox that was across the table by Falco. She was beautiful, that much was obvious to anyone. Her bangs hung perfectly above her eyes and the way her mane was fluffed up above her tight dress triggered some of the lower senses in his body as he couldn't help but try to picture her without the dress on.

The lynx continued to tell her friends about who she had found, getting a pleased response from them once they realized who they had at their table. But out of all of them that where there, another lynx, a wolf, a phoenix, and a cougar, the only one who said nothing was the solid white fox that only stared back across the table at him, a look of wanting and lust visible in her eyes.

_What are you doing! You're drunk but not THAT drunk! Don't even think about hitting on her, Krystal is your mate remember? Her beautiful blue body is yours, not that gorgeous, busty, flirtatious fox..._

He shook his head, a small realization of what he was doing finally striking home and pulling his back into reality. The liquor that Falco had kept offering him was doing a number on his thought process, and instead of doing what he knew was right he was simply doing what his penis told him to.

"Oi Fox, switch me places," Falco said, standing up, forcing the vulpine to take a seat next to the gorgeousFox. "I feel like I got the wrong side of the coin flip on this one."

"Much better," he heard the bird whisper as he sat down.

At first the vulpine thought he had done that to get him to cheat on Krystal with this other vixen, but when he looked across the table to give the bird a 'fuck you' look he seen the real reason why he had wanted to switch. Falco was already flirting with the phoenix, who had to be no older than 18, if that much. But even through his drunken stupor he could see how it made sense to switch places at the table, even if it was for the worst.

_Keep yourself collected Fox, just don't do anything you'll regret. You love Krystal remember? This night is just so Falco will leave you alone and you can get your week back to normal. Don't let yourself get carried away._

"So," the vixen whispered, running a hand up his chest, "You're the famous Fox McCloud?"

His heart was screaming at him to get up and walk away, to get back to the room where Krystal was before he did something stupid, but his mind was subject to the liquor and the only thing that seemed to matter at that moment was the beautiful white fox who had her body pressed up against his, one of her hands rubbing his ear and the other makings its way up his tanktop.

"The one and only," he managed to reply, still fighting a battle within himself.

"What are you doing all the way out here in Freelance?" she asked, resting her muzzle on his shoulder, Fox instantly realizing that the vixen was far beyond drunk.

_Don't do this! Krystal is just as beautiful, and she loves you! This fox just wants you for your fame._

He tried to heed the voice in his mind, doing his best to ignore the heat and lust that her body was giving off, but knowing he wouldn't be able to at this pace. He was drunk, she was drunk, everyone else at the table was drunk. His rational thought process was destroyed as his mind could only focus on the sexy fox that was rubbing up against him, teasing him in her drunken stupor, knowing he would comply in his state as well.

"I just felt like I needed a vacation you know? Some rest and fun." he replied, instantly wishing he had said 'we' rather than 'I'. Maybe if she knew he was taken she would stop trying to get into his pants. But, after taking another breath and once again smelling the powerful lust mixed with the heat coming from her body, he realized that she was going to get her way somehow, with him or someone else.

_Not with you though! Understand? Just get your ass back to the hotel!_

"Hey that's why we came here," she replied, running a clawed hand across his mane. "For some fun," she added, her paw slowly making its way down his stomach and to the ridge of his black swimming trunks.

The vulpine stiffened, knowing what was happening but not being able to control the urges that his body was putting off due to the alcohol. Luckily he felt her paw pull away and make its way to his face, resting on his chin for only a second before she pulled his gaze around to meet her own. After shooting him a look of pure animal lust her mouth connected with his, her tongue instantly showing him tricks that he had never known before. Every rational thought left in his body screamed at him to pull away, to leave this drunk vixen and never look back, but his body had different ideas as his beer fueled logic told him to do whatever he wanted to with the fox, knowing that she wouldn't stop him.

_Are you going to blow everything you've worked for just so you can have one run with this cheap fox? Is it really worth it? Krystal will be destroyed if she finds out, and you know she will!_

In his mind he knew it was wrong, he knew that this was the the worst possible thing he could be doing right now. He also knew that it was his fault. He had continued to put away the shots and beers long after he had told himself to stop. Now he was just another stupid, drunk, horny fox looking to get some tail. Guilt gnawed at his stomach as he found himself answering the vixen's kiss, pulling her body closer to his own, enjoying the heat that radiated from her body as she ran her hands down his chest and to his shorts.

"So," she replied, casting a quick glance at her friends who were watching with similar looks. "You wanna have some _real _fun?"

He felt her hand make its way back down his chest to his shorts, causing him to let out an involuntary growl of excitement.

_You aren't going to do this. You aren't going to do this!_

"I-I think I've..." he felt her mouth connect with his once more, interrupting his desperate attempt to stop her.

He felt her hand shoot into his trunks causing to him take a sharp breath of surprise. He managed to put his left hand over hers and pull her away, thankful that he at least had control of his limbs in his drunken state of mind. She eased her mouth away from his, a look of disappointment in her eyes as she was stopped from pleasuring the vulpine.

"I've had enough fun," he whispered, thankful that he was able to finally say something sensible.

"Oh c'mon McCloud," Falco said from across the table. "This could be the last time you ever get to do something like this. Or someone like her. Just forget Krystal for one night, she'll never find out anyways."

Fox knew his logic was horrible at the moment, but the words struck into his mind and his own logic seemed to be basically the same. Telling him that this was his last night as a party guy and he needed to make the best of it.

_That's the stupidest idea ever, don't listen to Falco you idiot, he's drunk!_

"I'm sure that this Krystal can't do half the stuff we could," the vixen whispered, thrusting her hand down his shorts once again while simultaneously connecting her lips with his own.

Finally he let his urges take over, knowing that he couldn't defy them for the rest of the night, especially with this fox at his side. He kissed her back, letting his own tongue explore her mouth as he growled in pleasure at the paw beneath his shorts massaging him. The vixen let out a growl of excitement as she realized she had gotten the best of the vulpine with her teasing. She continued to work her hand beneath his shorts, knowing she had the fox right where she wanted him now.

The vulpine's mind was screaming at him to do anything other than sit back and allow this to unfold but he had long since stopped fighting the urges by now. The scent of her body in heat was enough to excite him to the point of sex, not to mention her amazing looks and figure combined with her teasing and drunkenness. She was throwing herself at him, he didn't have to be sober to realize that, and once her hand had began working on him he knew there was no going back.

The only thing that he was aware of at the moment was that he was getting a free handjob from a smoking hot vixen, who was also giving his mouth the thrill of its life. She let out a growl of excitement as she felt him began to swell, knowing it wouldn't be long before he came. He realized that one of his hands had made its way up her skirt and was fondling her breasts, but he made no attempt to stop himself, not now. It was far too late to turn back after this much had happened. Only vaguely did he notice that Falco and the rest of the girls at the table had disappeared, leaving him and fox alone in the booth in the back corner of the bar. But his thoughts weren't on Falco for long as he felt the hand beneath his shorts begin to work faster as he neared his climax.

She let out a satisfied growl as she realized he was almost ready, finally pulling her mouth away from his and taking her hand off of his tool.

"I think you'll like this," she whispered erotically, leaning over and pulling back his trunks.

He took a sharp breath of pleasure as he felt her mouth instantly go down on him, once again pleasuring him in ways that drove him mad. Looking around he was thankful that they were in the back of the bar and on the side of the booth that no one could see. Not that it would have mattered to either of the drunken foxes at the moment. She continued to bob her head up and down on his meat, using her trained tongue to add to the vulpine's pleasure as much as possible. Fox couldn't help but put a hand on the back of her head, pushing her down further and further as he neared his climax.

Looking down he seen that her other hand had made its way up her skirt, reminding him of how hot they both were, which only increased his passion as she worked her head up and down.

_This...its wrong...i shouldn't be doing this but it feels so...amazing._

Finally he could hold back no longer and after a final thrust he released his load into the vixen's mouth. The fact that she only lowered her mouth further down onto him and tried to swallow it all aroused him even more as he finally let out the breath that he had been holding. He could hear her throat convulse as she continued to keep her face buried in his meat, making sure that she took in every drop of the famous vulpine's seed. The vixen slowly pulled her lips off of his throbbing member, running her tongue along it to make sure she hadn't missed any of his juice. Looking up at the vulpine she grinned, seeing the satisfaction that was in his eyes as she finally released him from her mouth. She then brought her own hand up from her skirt, and began licking her paw.

"Well big boy," she said, taking her hand and putting it to his lips, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

He wasn't sure if it was the sharp decrease in lust after their climaxes or the ability to think a bit clearer now that she wasn't throwing herself on him anymore, but either way the realization of what had just happened began to sink in through the booze and he knew he had just made the worst mistake of his life. The vixen was still lying on his legs, her face beside his limp tool and her hands slowly massaging her breasts as she once again began to arouse herself.

_Not again! You've already fucked up bad enough, get back to the hotel and pray that somehow she wont find out about this. _

Before he hadn't been able to do what his conscious had been screaming at him but now, either because he wasn't aroused or because he was scared to death of what he had just done, he listened to it.

"I-I cant do this...I've, gotta go." he stuttered, ignoring the moan of protest that escaped her.

He slid out of the booth, pulling up his shorts and turning around towards the entrance.

It was then that he realized his life was over. He felt his blood turn to ice, and a fear unlike anything he had ever felt shot throughout his entire body freezing him in his tracks. His mind screamed in anger and frustration, his conscious mocked him, saying 'I told you so' over and over again. Tears instantly formed in his eyes and he knew that he had ruined the best thing he had ever had going for him.

His heart told him to follow her but he didn't. Instead he simply fell to his knees as the blue vixen turned and ran out of the bar, tears running down her face as she realized what her mate had done with another vixen.

_She saw it. I don't know how long she was there, but it was long enough. I've officially fucked up my perfect life. She'll never take me back, and if she does it will never be the same._

He fell forward, barely getting his hands out in time to catch himself from landing on his face. The tears silently ran down his cheeks and fell on the hard floor as he tried to think of some possible way to fix the life that he had so perfectly screwed up. He could tell her he was drunk and couldn't stop himself but he knew it wouldn't work. What he had with her, it was so much stronger than what he had given into tonight. It was simply his own urges that caused this, not the beer. If he had _truly _loved her he could have stopped himself.

"I'm so sorry Krystal,"

000


	10. Chapter 10

000

The fox slowly made his way down the sidewalk, still somewhat crowded even though it was going on 3 in the morning. He wasn't sure how far he'd walked, a few blocks or maybe even a few miles, but he had long since stopped caring about himself or where he was going. The only thing that his mind could think about was how much he had screwed up within the last 3 hours. Over and over again like a horror film he replayed the events from the night in his mind as he watched himself give in to his urges and cheat on his mate with the white fox. He watched Krystal's eyes fill up with tears as she turned away from him and made her way to the door, stopping only once to look back at him, on his hands and knees at the realization of what had happened.

It was all his fault. He had ruined what had been the best week of his life, he had broken the heart of the only one he had ever loved. He had promised her that he would protect her, that he would take care of her when she needed it the most, but how could he do that if he was the reason for her pain?

_Why! Why didn't I just leave! Everything was perfect until tonight, I had everything I had ever wanted, why did I have to go and throw it all away! _

The tears continued to silently run down his face but he ignored them, almost grateful for their presence as they at least let him know that he was sorry for what he had done. On the inside he was screaming at himself for allowing it all to happen. He couldn't stand the sick feeling that resided in the pit of his stomach, telling him that he would never again be able to hold the vixen in his arms while she slept, or taste her sweet kiss on his lips, not after what he had done to her.

His distraught mind couldn't help but try and imagine what she was doing at the moment; picturing her alone in the room, crying because he had broken her heart after they had become so close in the past few days. She had trusted him. She had put her heart in his possession and he had crushed it.

_She would have never done that to you. _

He hung his head and continued to make his way down the sidewalk, knowing that yesterday he had been walking them with her without a care in the world. The bright lights and city streets didn't look nowhere near as happy and relaxing as they had that night out on the balcony, and he couldn't help but stop and clench his fists in anger, wanting to have that life back once more.

_Everything was so perfect! It was perfect and I fucked it all up! I cant go on without her at my side but how can she ever trust me again? I was so stupid!_

Looking up he seen an empty bench along the sidewalk, probably for the bus. He made his way over to it and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his hands hang down between his legs. He wasn't waiting for a bus, they had stopped running at 12am, hours ago. He wasn't waiting for anyone either, no one would want to meet him, especially if they knew what he had done. The only thing the vulpine was doing at that park bench was watching his life fall apart. Silent tears ran down his face as he continued to remember what he had done, how hurt she had been when she had seen him with another.

The pain was enough to drive him mad, for he knew that if he couldn't have her in his life he wouldn't be able to live.

"I'm so sorry Krystal," he whispered, watching his tears land on the hard cement. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I was stupid, I lost control and betray you...I broke your heart."

Every part of him wanted her voice to appear beside him, accepting his apology, telling him she forgave him for what he'd done and that they could still be mates. But he knew it wouldn't work out that way. He knew that he would have to beg her to forgive him, that if she said no he wouldn't be able to go on. He would either drink himself to death or something else even more drastic, but whatever that was it wouldn't be nowhere near as painful as being forced to live knowing that he had lost her.

_I've fucked up so bad. I cant live without her but after all I've done she wont take me back...and I cant blame her._

He knew the pain he was feeling was nowhere near as bad as hers. She had put her trust in him, she had basically put her life in his hands, knowing that he would forever protect her from any danger or threat, even if it took his life to do so. Which made his betrayal so much worse. He had seen the look of pain and despair in her eyes for that split second before she turned away, and it had been enough to bring him to his knees and sob like a kit, knowing that he had done something so awful to someone he had loved so much.

He opened his eyes, not caring that anyone who walked by could see the grown fox crying in public. The cement below him was dark as the moisture from his tears was slowly absorbed into the hard surface, and for a minute he could only sit there and watch as the drops fell from his chin and landed on top of each other. He didn't notice that someone had joined him on the bench, and even if he had it wouldn't have made a difference. He could care less about what the people thought of him as long as he had her in his arms again.

The sound of a zipper sliding open finally told him that someone was there, but he didn't move. All the vulpine wanted to do was just sit there until he could think of some possible way to beg her to forgive him and take him back, nothing else mattered to him. Then he felt a small nudge on his side, causing him to lift his head and look to his right at the provoker. It was then, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, he felt something other than pain and sorrow in his heart, if only for a second.

"Are you lost?" the little rabbit asked, still holding out a tissue for the fox. "Is that why you are crying?"

At first the vulpine didn't know what to do, his mind was still so focused on Krystal that it took him some time to realize what the little hare was asking. Slowly he took the tissue from his hand, watching him instantly reach into the pocket of his cargo shorts and pull another one for himself before zipping the pocket closed again.

"I cant find my mommy so I started crying cause I was scared. Are you scared too?"

Fox looked down at the tissue, knowing the answer to the question without giving it a seconds thought. Of course he was scared. He would rather take on the entire Cornerian Army than confront Krystal after what he'd done.

_I'm scared she'll say no. I'm terrified that she won't give me just one more chance._

He tried to focus on the little rabbit who seemed very close to breaking down as well. Obviously he was lost, an easy result of turning your head on someone for more than 3 seconds in these streets. He couldn't have been much more than 5 years old, and Fox could tell that even though he was scared he was doing his best to act brave in front of the vulpine.

_At least stop wallowing in self pity long enough to help this little guy._

"Yes," he replied, sitting up. "I'm scared, but I'm not lost."

He could tell the little guy didn't understand, but thankfully he didn't ask any further questions about it, as if he knew the vulpine was doing his best to focus on something else in his current shape.

"Well," the hare replied, putting a finger to his mouth, "Do you know where my mommy is?"

Fox was surprised at his instant change in attitude, knowing a moment ago the rabbit was just like himself, tears in his eyes and sadness controlling his thoughts. Perhaps finding someone else who was in a similar situation made them both feel a bit less lonelier. Regardless the vulpine knew he would end up helping the little guy find his mother.

"I'm not sure where your mom is," he said, noticing the look of disappointment instantly cross his face, "But," he added quickly, "I will help you look for her,"

No sooner had the words left his mouth did the rabbit wrap his arms around his waist, surprising him with his quickness. Fox couldn't help but smile, knowing the rabbit must have been terrified out on the streets alone without his mother...at 3am. He put his hand on the bunny's back, wiping the tears from his face with his other.

"But you've got to tell me," he said, putting his hands on the small rabbits shoulders, "What are you doing out here alone at 3 in the morning? Have you been lost all night or something?"

The hare ran his arm under he nose and sniffled before replying. "My mommy always goes to work every night at 9, and my bedtime is at 8. She's a doctor and she works at the hospital. Tonight I wasn't sleepy so I tried to follow her to work so I could surprise her...but...there was a lot of people on the street and I couldn't see mommy anymore and I got lost." he finished his story almost in tears again.

_Well I guess that checks out. I could see a five year old doing that I guess. At least he's not afraid to tell me the truth._

His head was still so jumbled up with all that had happened that he wasn't sure if what was happening was reality or just his imagination. One second he was sitting on a bench in the worst shape of his life and the next he was talking to a 5 year old rabbit who just happened to find him sitting there. Taking a deep breath the vulpine stood up, trying to clear his head for a few minutes. He knew he couldn't just leave this kid here, especially when he had came to him asking for help. If anything it was fate that the kid had found him sitting on the bench crying, at the moment the fox must have been the only thing in the rabbit's eyes that wasn't scary in his lost world.

_I just don't feel like doing anything right now other than dying. Sure I can help this kid but afterward I will still be stuck in the same situation; alone and broken._

But looking down he couldn't help but allow a smile to cross his lips as he noticed the new found determination in the bunny's eyes. He had found a friend and now neither of them were alone. Even though they were both still scared at least they had someone to be scared with.

"Don't worry, we'll find the hospital easily, and your mom too." he said, reassuring the hare, a hint of the normal Fox managing to show itself over his broken shadow.

But the little guy shook his head, knowing the fox was wrong. "Mommy always comes home at 4 and the little hand is almost on the 4 see?" he said, holding his wrist up and showing the vulpine his watch.

Once again he couldn't help but smile at the kid's innocence. He had done nothing wrong in his mind, only wanting to make his mother happy and getting lost in the process.

_If only I could act more like this kid, maybe then I'd still have her._

It was then that he realized something he wasn't quite sure how to feel about. If he hadn't betrayed his mate earlier that night then he would have never been on that bench for this kid to see and ask for help. Yet he knew the cost of being able to help this kid wasn't nowhere near what he was worth to pay. Eventually this little guy would find his mom right? Even if the vulpine hadn't screwed up his life and ended up on the bench the rabbit would have eventually been found by someone and reunited with his family...right?

_It doesn't matter now. You DID screw up everything, and you ARE here now, so just do what you know is right, unlike earlier._

He pushed the thoughts away from his mind and once again tried to focus on the problem at hand, knowing he needed a distraction from what he had been focused on for the last few hours.

"Okay," he said, trying to think like the adult he should be acting like, "Well, do you know where you live? The address or building name? If you do then I can take you home in no time,"

Once again the hare put a finger to his mouth and tried to remember something, anything that his wandering mind might have picked up. Fox knew that the little guy was still very young and probably never paid attention to anything that wasn't fun or exciting to him. But he was hoping that he could at least get a building name or something close so it wouldn't be a wild goose chase across the massive city.

Finally the hare's eyes popped open and he jumped in the air as he remembered the name.

"I remember now! I think its called Freelance Suits or sweets or something! Me, and mommy live in room number 6, I know cause that's how old I am!" a look of triumph crossed his face as he realized he would soon be back home with his family.

But the excitement wasn't shared between the two, as the fox could only stand there, knowing all too well what he would have to do when he stepped foot in that building again. A sick feeling crept into his stomach as he imagined it happening. He watched her shake her head, tears running down her face as he begged her to forgive him. His heart began to pound through his chest, knowing that he would have to do this eventually, but just too damn scared of getting an answer he couldn't live with.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as he felt a paw take his and pull him down the sidewalk. Looking down he seen the little rabbit happily walking in what he thought was the right direction, new found confidence giving him the strength he needed to continue. The vulpine could only ask for the same thing as he was forced to push his worries aside and focus on finding out where they needed to go. He was only sure of 2 things right now; he was going to take this kid back to the hotel, and he was going to put his life on the line afterward.

_He lives in the same hotel we do...is that fate or just bad luck?_

He stopped walking, tightening his grip on the rabbit's hand as he tried to go on.

"Hey why did we stop?" he asked, tugging his arm.

"I'm not even sure if this is the right way," the vulpine replied, looking up at the nearest street sign but knowing it wouldn't do any good. He had never been here before therefore making him just as lost as the kid he was helping. "Hang on," he said, walking into the closest building which just happened to be another hotel.

The little rabbit followed him in the building, hanging onto his new friends paw, not wanting to be left alone again. The fox went up to the receptionist and asked for directions to the Freelance Hotel, adding that he was taking the rabbit home, knowing it wasn't very nice to go into a hotel just to ask for directions to another business of the same profession.

Soon they were back on the street and heading in the same direction they had already been heading, the streets now almost empty.

"My name is Gordon, Gordon Hare" he said out of nowhere. "Just like my dad, except he's the second one, but he's always gone. Mommy says hes away on work. But that still makes me the third!"

The vulpine smiled and gave him a walking handshake, "My name is Fox, Fox McCloud. Nice to meet you Gordon,"

Gordon's eyes lit up instantly as he heard the name leave his mouth, and the fox instantly knew he had at least heard of him.

"No way! You are Fox McCloud? No kidding?" he asked, looking up at him, getting a better look.

He couldn't help but laugh, enjoying his fame for once since it was helping his new friend feel better. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, looking for his pilots license so he could confirm the rabbit's doubts. Instantly he remembered it wouldn't be there though, seeing Falco stick it in his own pocket as the lynx had pulled them both away to her table of friends.

_Yet another problem caused by him._

"Well," he said, putting his wallet back in his pocket, "I have my pilots license to prove it but its just not on me. But I promise you I'm him."

Gordon nodded, easily believing him as he held his watch up to Fox's face. Fox took his arm and held it back a few inches before he realized that the background of the clock was an image of himself giving a thumbs up. Fox shook his head, knowing it was another marketing scheme gone public. In fact he didn't even remember posing for such a picture, but he didn't remember a lot of things that happened when he was stuck in that life of pampering and dullness. It was one of the reasons they had came here in the first place.

Releasing his arm he continued to walk alongside the rabbit, knowing that if he didn't think about something else he would soon be back into the state of mind he had at the bench earlier.

"I can't believe I'm getting to talk to you," Gordon said instantly, "You're my hero. You defeated Andross and saved the galaxy!"

Fox had heard it all before, but this time it was different. This time he was just talking with one fan, one that became his friend before he knew who he was. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he wanted to make sure this kid could remember this night for the rest of his life. Fox had no idea what his own life would be like in a few hours but if it ended up like he feared it would at least he could have one last memory of making someone happy.

"It was a piece of cake," he said, grinning at the twinkle in Gordon's eyes as he listened.

"Really? Did he shoot lasers at you? Did you have to call for help?" he asked, instantly saying whatever came into his mind.

He grinned and nodded, letting the excited hare get all of his questions out of his system before responding. "Taking on Andross was a hard battle, but he underestimated us. His pride and boastfulness got in the way and in the end it was the reason we were able to work as a team and defeat him. It was with the help of my friends that I was able to save the galaxy."

"You mean Team Starfox?" he asked, eyes wide as he imagined the rest of the crew.

"Yes. Me, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and...Krystal." he replied, whispering her name, loving the sheer beauty of it.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" he asked with a grin.

_I don't know. Is she? Are we still anything at all?_

"I don't know," he finally replied, looking straight ahead.

Gordon cocked his head, not understanding his friend's answer. How could you not know if someone was your girlfriend? It didn't make since to his 6 year old mind but even then he could tell that his hero didn't enjoy talking about his pretty friend in front of him for some reason. Instead Gordon decided to ask yet another question.

"Oh, well. Where _did_ you fight Andross?" he asked, pointing up to the sky. "Was it close to the moon?"

Thankful for his change of subject Fox couldn't help but shake his head. "No, we were a couple hundred thousand miles outside of Corneria, in deep space, away from any civilians that could have been hurt."

"Oh," Gordon replied, scratching his head, "So...over there?" he asked pointing away from the moon towards another part of empty space.

Fox chuckled and slightly nodded his head, "Well you're closer," he replied, "Its actually right around that bright cluster of stars there that looks like a spade...see?"

The vulpine had looked up into the the night sky enough times to instantly recognize the the star formation that was near his battle with Andross, but he could tell Gordon was having a harder time. Leaning down he picked up the rabbit and sat him on his shoulders, knowing it wouldn't help much but at least it would make his experience all that more special with his hero.

"How about now?"

"I think I can see it. Is it right there where those bright ones look like a heart?" he asked, pointing in the same direction that Fox had.

He had to lean back somewhat and strain his neck to see exactly where Gordon was pointing, figuring that he was probably right this time since a heart and a spade looked basically the same. But he couldn't tell if the rabbit was right or not from the angle he was at so he decided to go ahead and give this one to him.

"Yep that's it Gordon. That's basically right where we battled Andross."

He heard the hare breathe out in awe, as if he could now visit the empty piece of space where the battle had happened and watch it from a distance. The vulpine smiled and continued walking, realizing they were only a block away from their destination...in fact, he looked up in the general direction of the hotel and sure enough seen the towering roof poking out above all the other buildings. He strained his eyes and seen the balconies that were outside of the penthouse rooms, hoping to see what could be his blue mate but knowing he was too far away.

_If she's even my mate anymore._

He kept walking down the block, subconsciously answering Gordon's questions but mainly focusing on the bigger picture. His mind had been doing its best to think about something other than what was going to happen when he confronted her again, but now it was inevitable. Five minutes from now he would be in the same building with her. The place where so much had happened between them would once again play witness to the vulpine throwing his heart out on the line and he could only hope that, unlike himself, the vixen wouldn't crush it.

Gordon continued to ramble on, simply satisfied with being able to talk with his hero, his worried thoughts of being lost and away from his mom were a distant dream now. Fox couldn't help but envy the little rabbit. What he had done was innocent and with good intentions. What the vulpine had done was the exact opposite. He had known better, he knew how to act like an adult, yet he had still managed to screw up the biggest responsibility he had ever been in charge of.

_Krystal I love you so much. I know what I did was horrible, I know that you trusted me and I let you down when it meant the most and I'm sorry, so very sorry. I was drunk and stupid, I had let Falco get the best of me and I ignored what I knew was right. Please, please forgive me. I'll do anything it takes to convince you that I will never hurt you again. _

The apology sounded so easy in his mind, and he meant every word of it. But he knew that it would take so much more than those few words to win her back. What he had done was worth so much more than an apology. He wasn't sure what it would take for her to forgive him, but he knew that if she couldn't find it in her heart to love him again then he wouldn't be able to find it in his own to keep living.

Gordon continued to chatter away, his worries long gone by now, and Fox was beginning to wish he hadn't put him on his shoulders. But as they turned the corner the vulpine instantly realized the street they were on and, looking across the street about twenty yards up he seen the massive hotel looking down on the city. Taking a deep breath he jogged across the crosswalk, feeling the excitement and happiness coming from the rabbit as he realized his wild night was finally over.

_Mine has only begun I fear._

"We made it Fox! That's where my mommy is! In room 6!" he yelled, squirming around until the vulpine had to set him off his shoulders then take off in a jog to keep up with him.

_Hell I cant lose him after coming this far._

They made it down the sidewalk and were soon at the entrance to Freelance Suites. Gordon let out a squeak of happiness and pushed open the glass door, leaving the nerve wrecked fox to slowly follow into the lobby. He walked after the rabbit, figuring he at least knew where his room was and, it being number 6, knowing it could be but right down the hall.

Sure enough the third door down on the right Gordon turned and smiled at the Fox, pointing up at the number above the peephole before reaching into his other pocket and pulling out a card key and swiping it in the lock. No sooner had he put his paw on the door handle did the door fly open, a frantic looking female rabbit rushing out with her phone at her ear and the other holding a photograph.

"Mom!" Gordon yelled throwing his arms around her waist.

"Oh Gordon! Thank god!" she fell to her knees, closing her phone and dropping the picture of Gordon on the ground before wrapping her arms around him.

The vulpine watched from a few feet away, instantly glad he had been able to help reunite these two, even at the cost it took to bring them together.

_I wonder if I could ever be like that. Having a family with Krystal, loving and protecting them with my life._

"Don't you ever try that again Gordon! Don't follow mommy to work, you could get lost again!" she scolded the little rabbit but Fox could easily sense the love and protection that came with the words. She was only worried about the ones she loved, wanting to protect them and keep them safe at all costs.

_Just like I should have been._

"I'm sorry mommy. I just wanted to surprise you, but its okay! I found him and he brought me home! He's Fox McCloud, he defeated Andross and saved the galaxy!" Gordon's paw was thrown towards the vulpine.

She hadn't even noticed him until her son had mentioned his name. Finally releasing him she turned to face the fox, doubting that it was the real Fox McCloud. "Now Gordon I doubt that you're friend is the real..." her gaze met his and he gave her a friendly smile, knowing she recognized his widely publicized face instantly.

"Fox McCloud," she finished, surprise taking over her face.

"That's me," he replied, sticking out his hand and shaking hers, the shock obvious in her expression.

He wasn't sure if what he had just said was true or not. The real Fox McCloud wouldn't have done the things he had done earlier that day. The vulpine that _she _knew as Fox McCloud wouldn't have broken her heart.

"H-How did you find my son?"

He did his best to ignore the thoughts that were running through his head but it was becoming incredibly difficult as he realized that it would soon be time for him to meet Krystal again.

"He actually found me," the vulpine managed to reply, forcing a grin. "He said he was lost and of course I couldn't leave him alone. Not in this city, and not at 3 in the morning."

The mother rabbit let out a sigh and put her arm around Gordon's neck, closing her eyes in exhaustion. "Thank you," she said giving him a smile. "You truly are a hero."

_I don't feel like one._

"I don't know what I would do without my little Gordon around. He's all I have."

Without giving a thought the vulpine blurted out, "What about his father?" remembering Gordon saying something about his father always being away because of his job.

The rabbit slowly opened her eyes, sadness clouding her gaze as she thought of a way to answer the vulpine's question. Finally she opened the door to the room and turned towards him, "Would you like to come in for minute?" she asked, knowing that she couldn't answer his question in front of her son.

At first the vulpine was going to decline, but something, either the look of pain in her eyes that reminded him of his mate or just wanting to postpone what he feared would be the end of his life, caused him to slowly nod and follow Gordon into the room, the little rabbit letting out a yawn as the events of the night finally totaled up on his body.

"Gordon honey, why don't you go brush your teeth before we go to bed. It's been a long day for you and I want you to be well rested for tomorrow."

Seeing that the two adults wanted some alone time the rabbit nodded at his mother and padded out of the room, leaving the two in the kitchen. She motioned for Fox to take a seat at the table, letting out a sigh as she followed suit.

"I cant thank you enough for what you did tonight," she said, putting her paws on her forehead. "I hate leaving Gordon alone every night but I cant afford to hire a babysitter...I can barely afford to keep us in this room."

Fox couldn't help but feel pity for the mother, his mind instantly devising a plan to help her out before he left. Even if his mate wouldn't give him another shot he could at least leave knowing he helped out this small family before his world came crashing down around him.

"Do you..." he started, stopping himself mid sentence, not wanting to ask the wrong question.

"It's okay. Nothing you ask can hurt me. I've gotten over all of that." she replied, knowing what the vulpine had wanted to ask.

"So his father is...

"He's not away on work," she answered lightly, looking towards the bathroom to make sure Gordon wasn't within hearing distance. "He left us almost a year ago. Times were getting tough and he split with some bunny for Corneria." tears were in her eyes but she brushed them away and continued, "I couldn't bring myself to tell Gordon what had happened. He loved his father so much that the only thing I could do was tell him his father got a new job on a very distant planet and that we wouldn't see him for a while."

The vulpine's heart pounded into his chest with guilt as he pictured Krystal in place of the rabbit, her heart in the same shape as she lost her loved one to another fox. He was no better than Gordon's father, the only difference was he didn't leave a family behind to suffer, only a beautiful vixen, who was getting more than her fair share pain.

"I see," he finally replied, the words choking in his throat as his mind was once again picturing him alone without her in his life.

"I'd take him back in an instant though." she said quietly. The vulpine raised his head and met her gaze this time, her words grabbing his attention. "I know he cheated on me, but I still loved him with all my heart. You cant just stop loving someone like that. Everybody gets _one more chance_ and I just wish he had used his. I wish he would come back, if not for me then for Gordon."

The fox clenched his fist and bit his lower lip, fighting back the tears as the rabbit continued to say all the right words, the words that answered the questions he had been thinking all night.

_Do I really have one more chance? If she still loves me can I still fix this? _

"Listen to me, rambling on about my love life to the savior of the galaxy like hes my therapist." she said, sadly laughing and wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry, I know this is none of your concern, its just hard to talk about him without...

"No," he interrupted her, "Don't apologize for something like that."

His gaze met hers and she seen the tears in his eyes, instantly realizing that he was in a similar situation himself. She _knew _that look. If she knew _anything_ it was that the look in the fox's eyes was one of heartbreak and remorse. The tears in his eyes and worry in his expression were easily visible beneath his usually serious and heroic posture now.

"You did nothing wrong. It was him that screwed up. He didn't realize what he had, how wonderful it was to have someone who truly loved him. He should be apologizing to you and begging you to take him back."

The words were barely above a whisper as they left his mouth but they were the truth. Both of them could easily tell that the fox had been talking about himself as the rabbit leaned forward and took his paw in hers.

"It's too late for me and him to get back together now." she said with a sadness in her voice. "But if your heart is in the place I think it is then I beg you, please don't wait until its too late." she squeezed his hand, stressing the importance of what she was trying to say.

"You only get one more chance at a perfect life."

He met her gaze, trying to match her bravery and confidence as best he could, but the fear wouldn't leave his heart.

"What if she says no?"

The rabbit let a smile cross her lips and slowly shook her head. "If you love her as much as I think you do then you have nothing to worry about. I promise."

For the first time that night he felt optimism creep into his thoughts as her words echoed in his mind. He _did _love Krystal with everything he had. And he wasn't going to let either one of them spend the rest of their life wondering what could have been.

Slowly the fox nodded, standing up and pushing his chair in.

"Thank you, for everything." he said, returning her smile.

"And thank you, Fox McCloud, for taking care of my son."

No sooner had the words left her mouth did Gordon come running back into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the vulpine's waist. "You're not leaving are you?" he asked, disappointment in his voice as the fox crouched down and returned the hug.

"I've got something I need to do." he replied, putting his hand under the rabbit's chin and raising his head. "But I promise I'll come see you again Gordon."

"Pinky promise?" he asked, sticking out his paw.

The vulpine chuckled and wrapped his pinky around the hare's, knowing he would have to keep this promise, regardless of what ended up happening later on.

Gordon smiled and wrapped his arms around Fox's neck.

"You're the best hero ever," he whispered to where only he could hear. "I don't know why you were sad earlier. But you're Fox McCloud and I know you can fix it because you never give up, no matter what."

If his mother's words hadn't boosted his confidence before, then his own did without a doubt. His heart went from 'she'll never take you back,' to 'you love her with all your heart. You have to give it a shot. You can do it, you love her.'

Gordon pulled away turned around to his mother, taking her paw in his and following the vulpine to the door.

_You're Fox McCloud, you never give up, no matter what. Krystal, I screwed up, bad. But I'm not going to go the rest of my life knowing I just gave up on the one thing I loved more than life itself. We all make mistakes, mine was huge and inexcusable, but I STILL love you._

He turned back and cast one last glance at the small family, not only doing this for himself anymore, but for all of them. If he had even a 1 in a million chance of getting Krystal to love him again then he was going to bet everything he had on the cards and hope lady luck was on his side.

"You can do it Fox," she said with a smile, "I know you can...I know you will."

"Never give up!" Gordon added, still unsure of what the fox was facing, but knowing it was something that meant a lot to him and that his hero would win in the end.

"Never give up," he whispered back, nodding at them both before turning and making his way back into the lobby and up to the elevators.

_Krystal, I know I screwed up, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I love you with all my heart and I cant go on without you._

000


	11. Chapter 11

000

"How could he have done that? After everything that has happened between us, how could he just allow that bitch to do that?"

She knew her question wouldn't be answered, unless the shower head could speak to her that is. But she had been thinking the same thing all morning, accompanied by the never ending stream of tears that joined her broken heart. She continued to see her mate, his strong loving arms that had once held her, now pushing down the head of a horny vixen just there to please him. The jealousy and anger in her heart, mixed with the sadness had put her in a state of helplessness.

_I thought we had so much more than that Fox. I thought you loved me! You were everything to me...I loved you._

"I still love you...so much," she whispered, breaking down again but ignoring her tears as they mixed with the water than rained down on her from the shower head.

She couldn't understand why he had betrayed her. She had been in his mind enough times to know that he was crazy about her, that he would go insane without her. But then he turned around and let his lust control his thoughts, only caring about the fox beside him in heat, not thinking about his mate. Not thinking about the other fox he swore to protect with his life.

_He lied to me. I believed those words with everything in my heart, I trusted him more than anyone else in the universe._

"How could you? After saying I meant more to you than anything else in the universe, you turn around and so easily cheat on me. Your words, I believed them Fox. I trusted you!"

She fell to her knees and brought her hands to her face, silently trying to cry out the pain but knowing that it would never end. Not so long as the memory of his face, full of pleasure and ecstasy caused by another vixen, stayed in her mind. But even now, after all he had done, she still wanted him to come back. She still loved him with all her heart, the happiness she had felt after they had slept together the first night, as she felt his arms hold her body against his as they drifted off into sleep, that was a feeling she would give anything to have again.

_But it will never be like that again. He doesn't love me. I thought he did, not just because I sensed it in his mind, but because I thought he did in his heart._

"I guess I was wrong." she mumbled, leaning against the side of the tub and continuing to let the water rain down on her.

It was almost 4:30 in the morning but sleep had been out of the question after she had witnessed her mate and the vixen. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him, his arm around another fox, the words and promises he had made to her nothing more than cheap lies to get her to sleep with him. Instead she had somehow made her way back to the hotel in the midst of all her tears and taken the elevator to the top floor. But instead of going to the room her feet directed her down the hall and out the door and up the stairs to the roof, where she had stayed for the next 3 hours, crying and trying to figure out why he had done this to her.

It was almost 4am when she finally made her way back down to the room, thinking a shower would help her broken heart in some small way. But now, as she slowly stood back up and let the water run down her sapphire body she realized that the shower had only made things worse, bringing back memories of him and her on the floor in a frenzy of lust and love.

_Fake love_

She looked up into the water, letting it wash her tears down her face, knowing there would be plenty more to come. She knew that even if they ended up getting back together the image of that bitch would never leave her mind. No matter how many tears she cried, no matter how sad she felt, the feeling of jealousy and possession stuck in her heart, causing the vixen to want to go back to the bar just so she could show those horny girls not to mess with her mate.

_I still love him, he's still my mate and no one elses. But after everything that had happened would that matter? Even after what he did I cant help but want to kiss him like we did in the elevator, I want to remind him who his _real _mate is. But will I ever get that chance? Will we ever be together again?_

000

The vulpine stepped up to the door, taking a deep breath in anticipation. He had no idea where she would be, if she was awake, or even if she was in the room. He also had no idea what he was going to say but the words of his two most recent friends continued to play in his head, fueling his determination to win her back.

"**_If you love her as much as I think you do then you have nothing to worry about. I promise."_**

_I love her more than life itself, and I'm going to prove it to her no matter what._

"**_You're Fox McCloud and I know you can fix it because you never give up, no matter what."_**

"I'm not going to give up on you Krystal. I need you in my life more than anything else."

He clenched his fist in determination and entered the room, instantly looking at the bed in hopes of seeing her beautiful body lying under the covers. Not there. He felt his confidence falter only slightly as the empty bed appeared before him, but before the doubt could begin to make its way into his heart his ears picked up the sound of running water coming from the bathroom and instantly he knew she was in the shower.

Not hesitating for a second he walked across the room and grabbed the handle on the door only to find it locked. Once again a sense of doubt sparked in his mind and the vulpine felt his determination slip, knowing that he only had a short time to say what he had on his heart before his confidence left him and he was back on the streets like before.

"Not this time," he growled, stepping back and kicking the door open with his bare foot.

The vulpine made his way over to the shower, his heart racing as he saw the vixen's hand appear on the edge of the curtain, pulling it back to see what had caused the noise.

He had planned it out at least twenty different ways before entering the room yet he still had no idea what his heart wanted him to do. But for one small moment in his mind, as he made his way across the floor towards the shower, he saw his life with the beautiful vixen at his side. He saw his mate in his arms as they lay down to sleep every night and when they woke up in the morning. He felt her beautiful body against his own as he held her close, knowing she was his world and that he would do anything for her. He realized that no matter what he said to her now, it would have to be pure love that kept them together, and nothing else.

It wasn't until he saw her face for the first time since the encounter at the bar that he knew what his heart was telling him. So he did it what it said.

"Fox-

She had no sooner gotten the name out of her mouth before he stepped into the shower with her, instantly putting his arms around her waist and connecting his lips with hers as he pressed her against the wall. The vulpine knew that this was the only way he could possibly say sorry the way his heart was telling him to. The only thing he knew was loving her, and the only way he could express it was by showing her. Even after all he had done he realized this was the only way he could tell her he was sorry and mean it.

Instantly he felt the surprise in her body and she brought her hands up to his shoulders, trying to push him away, telling herself she couldn't do this again even though her entire mind had already given in to the amazing feeling of his mouth locked onto hers. He felt the resistance in her body but he only held her tighter and went deeper with the kiss, thankfully seeing the look of doubt and regret in her eyes slowly fade away, replaced with love and passion as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

The vixen didn't know how to feel anymore. She had been heartbroken by what he had done to her but right now she was willing to forgive him for anything, as long as he held her in his arms like this for the rest of her life. She was only happy like this anymore, nothing else would be enough to keep her from going insane other than being with him.

He continued to urge her on, not wanting to stop until she _knew_ he loved her and only her. He felt her tongue meet his, instantly reminding him of the sweet taste that his mate had, the taste that belonged to him and him alone. She pushed him back now until he was against the other side of the shower, still holding her body tight against his own as the unspoken words continued to shout out between them. He looked into her eyes, begging her to understand how sorry he was, begging her to take him back knowing this was his one and only chance.

Finally he felt her lips ease away from his, leaving them both to catch their breath as the water continued to fall around them. He continued to hold her against him, hoping that if he didn't let go of her she couldn't leave him. He felt her arm move around his waist and a second later the water was shut off, leaving them standing there in the silence of the room.

After what seemed like hours he finally spoke.

"Krystal," he whispered, causing her to look up into his gaze, "No matter what you think after everything I've done, I still love you. I love you with everythingI have. I know I broke your heart and I let things get out of hand, and I know that anyone with _any _sense at all wouldn't take me back."

She felt his arms tighten around her waist as if he was afraid to ever let her go again, then he took a shaky breath and continued, "But I'm begging you to forgive me; if I cant live the rest of my life with you then I cant live at all. Without you in my arms I'll die. I'm so sorry for what I did, and I'll do anything to make it up to you. But please...give me another chance."

He leaned forward and rested his head against hers, "You are my entire world Krystal. I swear on my life I will never hurt you again. Please...please forgive me."

The vixen couldn't possibly say no to his request. She knew in her heart that the answer would always be yes as long as it meant he would be in her life. She couldn't possibly go on without him in her life, even after all he had done she knew that if she couldn't wake every morning with his arms around her then there would never be another morning worth waking up to. Just the thought of never getting to kiss her mate again, not getting to spend every second of every day with him from then on, drove her to the verge of collapse. She had never loved anyone or anything before as much as she did Fox, after all she had lost because of Andross, Fox was the only thing she had left in her life that gave her happiness, and her feelings for him went beyond anything else in the galaxy.

She once again felt that sense of jealousy, not being able to help but allow the image of the white fox slip into her mind.. Instantly her heart told her to rip that white bitch to shreds, to show her and her friends that Fox was hers and hers alone. Which she probably would have done had the pain not been too much. But the jealousy had ate at her heart every second as she thought of another vixen pleasing her mate, once again making her realize how much she truly loved him. Now he was here, begging for forgiveness.

The only thing keeping them from being together again now, was her.

"Fox," she finally spoke softly, "After everything that's happened, after everything we have done this past week...I realize that for the first time in my life since Cerenia was destroyed I was truly happy. Being with you is the only thing that makes me happy anymore." she looked up and brushed her muzzle with his, causing her to lightly smile.

"I still love you," she continued, her voice shaking, "After what you did I realized that I cant possibly go on living unless I'm the one by your side. I still love you with all my heart and I'll take you back Fox, I cant live without you...I cant live without my mate."

The vulpine closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, finally getting the answer he had been praying for all morning. He felt her lips press against his, causing the vulpine's eyes to slowly open as he looked down at his mate, his heart instantly skipping a beat at the beautiful scene before him. Her wet sapphire body pressed up against his own as she stood on the tips of her toes, kissing him on the lips, her hands wrapped around his neck as she finally gave in to her urges.

He pulled her body tight against his own, returning the unexpected kiss and slowly allowing himself to be pressed up against the wall of the shower as she pressed against him even harder, surprising the vulpine with her passionate nature. His gaze met hers and for a second he thought he saw what looked like jealousy in the vixen's eyes as she once again remembered another fox making her mate feel the way she was now.

_Was Krystal jealous?_

"Krys...

"Don't speak Fox," she whispered only for a second before kissing him once again. "I forgive you. I just want to forget this ever happened so we can get our perfect life back."

The vulpine felt his heart skip a beat in happiness, hearing the words he had been thinking all morning long finally being said aloud. He pressed back into her kiss, slowly feeling the heat from her body increase as he ran his hands down her back to the base of her tail.

_Don't you think its a bit too soon to be doing this? You just got her to take you back, don't press your luck._

The vulpine tried to pull away, thinking that his mate was only acting this way because of the memory she had in her mind of the white fox at the bar. But she issued a growl of protest, pushing him up against the side of the shower once more and forcing the kiss to continue, running her hands down to the the bottom of the tanktop and slowly pulling it over his head.

"Krystal," he whispered as the shirt was pulled over his face. "Are you sure that...

She cut him off with another surprisingly passionate kiss, instantly running her paws down his bare chest to his shorts. The vulpine finally realized that his mate wasn't going to be satisfied until the scent of another fox was off him and replaced by her own. Her jealousy was easily getting the best of her after all of this, but it only make his love for her increase, letting out a similar growl as she slowly pulled down his shorts, allowing him to step out of them.

"After everything," she said quickly before kissing him once more, "I still cant stand the thought of someone else with you Fox."

"I know that a lot has happened in the past few hours, but I just want to forget it all happened." she continued, running her hand down his chest. "What we had was perfect and I just want it to be that way again."

He let out a gasp of pleasure as she grasped his member and slowly ran her paw up and down while pulling his face to meet hers in another lust filled kiss. Finally getting a hold on the situation the vulpine ran his hands around the vixen's firm rear, lifting her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Slowly he made his way out of the tub and out of the bathroom, finding it hard to walk as his mate continued to massage his foxhood while her other paw kept his mouth tightly joined against hers.

Finally they were at the foot of the bed, allowing the vulpine to gently set the vixen down and letting out a moan of pleasure as her paw continued to work his erection. Still standing at the foot of bed he ran his hands through her hair, no longer worried about the events that had transpired earlier that morning as long as she was here with him.

For only a second the feeling stopped as she looked up at him, a look of lust and love in her gaze, "Tell me if she was as good as this,"

At first the vulpine didn't understand what his mate meant, but before he could question her he found himself taking a deep breath of pleasure, looking down to see his mate's head working back and forth on him. Instantly he knew the white vixen didn't come close to the pleasure that Krystal was giving him now as her mouth continued to please him, her tongue wrapping around his meat with every forward motion causing the fox to growl in excitement.

His mate returned a growl of pleasure as the vulpine ran his paws down her shoulders and gently squeezed her breasts, letting his lust finally take full control, knowing it was okay this time. The vulpine could feel his climax nearing, still surprised that he had lasted this long considering the amazing feeling of her tongue and mouth working on him. He let a warning growl escape his throat, letting the vixen know that her mate was almost ready, but she had a different plan in mind. She wanted Fox to remember this, she wanted to make the memory of that white vixen seem like the sorriest excuse for pleasure he had ever witnessed.

She didn't know if it was just because they were once again together or because her jealousy of the white fox was still the only thing she couldn't get out of her mind but either way she couldn't explain why her lust for Fox was so strong now. When he had pulled her body up against his in the shower, when he had held her tight and kissed her, she knew that he was hers and hers alone. And if there was just one thing she had to do before they could continue it was getting the scent of that bitch off her mate. Which she intended to do right now.

Her mouth slid off of his foxhood, her tongue slowly dragging alongside the bottom of his tool almost causing him to lose it right then and there. He looked down at her, still in awe at the beautiful sight before him even though he had saw it twice before. The sapphire vixen let out a moan of desire, leaning forward and giving his member one last lick before slowly leaning back on the bed and spreading her legs to the fox. The vulpine let out a growl of anticipation as he took in the sight of his mate's naked body, open and wanting his love.

He slowly crawled onto the bed, putting a hand on either side of her head and leaning down until their lips where hardly an inch apart.

"I love you Krystal,"

"Show me," she managed to pant.

He connected their lips, simultaneously thrusting into her channel, causing her to bite his lip in pleasure. He continued to work more and more of himself into her, letting out a satisfied growl as the look of pleasure flooded her face, her nails digging into his back with every powerful thrust forward. The vulpine finally ended the kiss, allowing the vixen to let out a light moan of ecstasy with every lunge he made. Slowly he allowed his tongue to work its way down her neck and to one of her breasts where he took one of her nipples in his mouth, causing her to let out a deep moan of pleasure as he toyed with the sensitive area.

She ran her hands through his hair and down his back, her lust filled reactions causing her claws to dig into his shoulders as her mate continued work himself further inside her with every thrust. She felt his mouth leave her breasts and make its way back to her mouth, his loving face coming back into view as his lips met hers. She managed to lightly grin in between her moans of pleasure before running her paw behind his neck and pulling his mouth further into hers.

He loved the way his mate still moaned with every thrust even as he kissed her, exciting him even further at her newest addition to their lovemaking. He had long since stopped trying to figure out exactly why she was so eager to do all of this. Sure he had his ideas but they weren't important anymore, not as long as her beautiful, tight body continued to throw itself at him as it was now. He continued to work back and forth into her, praying it wouldn't be long before she reached her peak. The vulpine could have done so long ago but he wanted to wait for her for some reason, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back as her moans of pleasure filled his throat, her mouth urging him to go deeper with the kiss while at the same time he clenched onto him in ecstasy with every forward thrust of his hips.

He ran both of his hands down her chest, affectionately squeezing her tender breasts, once more enjoying the cried of lust that came from her. Finally he felt her paw relax behind his neck, allowing him to slowly pull out of the kiss, leaving her panting affectionately, her eyes still screaming at him with lust.

"Roll over," she panted.

Fox gave another thrust before running his hands down her body and grasping her rear, pulling her body up against his own as he lay down on the bed and pulled his mate on top of him. She let out another moan of pleasure as she adjusted to the new position, his member still buried deep inside her tight channel. Looking down at Fox she let another passionate smile cross her face before she leaned forward on his chest, kissing him gently on the lips.

The vulpine began to tell her he loved her but before the first word could leave his mouth he was forced to take a sharp breath in pleasure, trying not to reach his climax just yet as his mate tightened her grip on his foxhood before beginning to thrust up and down. He looked down at her, her body pressed up against his, her breasts tight against his fur, her muzzle under his chin as she worked her waist up and down on his member. He finally let out the breath he had been holding, doing his best to work more of himself up inside her as she continued to go down on him, fighting the urge to release just yet.

She felt his paws make their way down to her tail, cupping her rear and pushing her down further on his tool with every thrust. The vixen vaguely realized her body was covered in sweat, both from her being in heat and all the effort she was putting forth, and that Fox was in the same state. Her moans were becoming more passionate with every thrust as he continued to fill every inch of her opening and she knew her climax was nearing. Fox had been her first ever, she had never been with anyone before though she was she wasn't his first. Of course the vixen had saw pictures before, she knew what to expect from Fox, and was surprised, but not disappointed, to find that her mate was larger than most his size. Yet another reason for her extreme jealousy.

The vulpine couldn't hold back much longer, even if he tried. The passionate moans of the beautiful vixen on top of him, combined with the tight feeling of her channel working on his swollen member were more than he could bear. Thankfully he heard the moans coming from his mate increase, along with the speed and depth of her thrusts as every second passed. He wasn't sure if they had been at it for 5 or 10 minutes like this, but both of them were sure that it was the best they had ever had...so far.

Krystal looked down at her mate, animalistic lust on both of their faces as she continued to work up and down on him, slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position. The vixen ran a paw down to her lower area, trying to spread her channel open any more if possible as she neared her climax. Fox ran his paws up her thighs and rested them around her waist, still lying on his back as his mate did all the work from her sitting position. She ran her other paw up her stomach, softly squeezing her own breast before grabbing a handful of her own hair and holding her head back in passion.

"Fox...I'm close..." her eyes were closed as the managed to huff out the words in between moans, her body still working up and down on him.

The vulpine gently leaned up and wrapped his arms around her, rolling back over so that she was below him once again. They were still at the edge of the bed, allowing him to stand on the floor as he continued to thrust forward into her. Looking down at her, her body jerking in pleasure with every thrust he made, her face full of passion as her tongue panted out of her mouth, he realized that they would never be apart again. No one ever loved another like the two of them did.

"Do it Fox...do it!" he let out a growl of agreement at his mate's passionate request, wrapping both of his arms around her knees before giving one final thrust forward, finally releasing into her. He heard a cry of pleasure instantly come from her as she reached her peak as well, relinquishing her sweet fluid into her pleasure filled channel as her stomach arched up into the air. He pulled her against him, giving one last lunge forward before falling forward onto her.

For the first minute they simply stayed like that, their naked, pleasured bodies heaving up and down as they tried to catch their breath. Finally he rolled over onto his side, getting one last sigh of pleasure from her as his drenched member slid out of her channel. A small grin crossed his face as he looked into her eyes, seeing the love that he had grown so accustomed to in them. She gently put a paw on his cheek, stroking his muzzle with her thumb before gently kissing him.

"So?" she asked, pulling away only far enough to talk.

"What?" he asked, grinning and putting an arm around her.

"Was she as good as me?"

The vulpine couldn't help but laugh, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her on top of him. "No one will ever be as good as you." he kissed her again, this time the kiss filled with love and promise, promise that he wouldn't screw up again, that he wouldn't hurt her again.

She sighed, smiling as she leaned down on his chest, "Promise me you'll never leave me Fox. That's all I want."

"I promise. I swear on my life, no matter what happens, that I will never, ever, leave you."

The vixen once again felt tears running down her face, but this time she welcomed them. For the first time in what seemed like forever she cried out of happiness, knowing that things were perfect again. And even though part of her wanted to slow everything down and think about all that had happened, the only thing she could manage to do was kiss him on the cheek before resting her head on his chest and falling to sleep.

The vulpine couldn't help but smile as he felt her breathing slow. Their horrific night was over. After everything that had happened, after all that went wrong, somehow he ended up with her in his arms once more. Much like Krystal part of him wanted to sit back and try to go over all that had happened that night but the exhaustion from either everything they had just done or the events that they had been put through beforehand, or both, suddenly weighed in on his mind and before he knew it his eyes were closing.

_So much has happened in such a short time, its almost like a dream that just flew by too fast to even be real. But it is...somehow it is, and somehow I ended up back here._

Taking one last glance towards the window he saw that the sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon. Smiling and shaking his head in disbelief he gently rolled over onto his side, facing her. Reaching down he pulled the covers up over their naked bodies and wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning down and softly kissing her on the lips.

"I'm sorry for everything Krystal. I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

000

Two days later

The vulpine stood on the roof of the hotel, taking one last glance of the massive city before they left. Despite all the good and bad things that had happened here he was convinced that the memories he had made in Freelance would stay with him forever. Looking to his right he _knew _that they would. His beautiful mate took his hand in hers, looking out over the city as a slight breeze tussled her bangs in front of her eyes. The last two days had been almost as good as the first three, even after all that had happened.

The day that she took him back they had ended up sleeping until 2pm, finally waking up when a hungover Falco Lombardi knocked on the door. At first neither of the foxes wanted to talk about what had happened, just grateful that they were back together once more. But the bird came right out and apologized to Krystal before Fox could stop him, telling her that he had talked Fox into getting drunk and that it was his fault that all this trouble had been caused.

At first the vulpine wanted to lay out his wing man, knowing that he was the main reason that all of this had happened, but after receiving a look from Krystal telling him to stay calm he managed to nod and accept Falco's apology. After doing so the bird gave them the thumbs up and said he had some business to attend to back on Corneria, leaving the two almost as soon as he had arrived. The vulpine just shook his head, turning only fraction towards her before he felt her arms around his neck and her lips against his once more. Smiling he returned the kiss, thankful that things were once again perfect.

Now as he stood on the roof of the hotel he wished they had decided to stay another week, he didn't want to leave this place. He had done so much here, some good and some bad, but in the end it had all worked out. Now his life truly was perfect. But the vixen had been determined to head back to Corneria for one reason, and one reason only, and he couldn't help but agree with it. He knew they could have stayed much longer on the planet, enjoying all the attractions, scenery, and each other, but since they weren't he decided to make the best of their last day, sneaking away while she was in the shower, to run down the street to the jewelry store they had passed on the way there, and to buy the most beautiful ring he could find.

Now they were up on the roof, watching the sun go down hand in hand before their departure. Then he was on his knee, asking her a question that she had already answered, getting an answer he had already heard. She told him she would be his mate before, his wife, and now if they couldn't tell she was his by the scent on her then they would know by the ring on her finger. She was his, forever and always. It was never a secret to anyone, the minute he first laid eyes on her everyone knew what was going to eventually happen. No matter how the storyline changed, no matter how much seemed to get in the way, in his and our own hearts, we knew that this vulpine, Fox McCloud, was going to end up with her in his arms, no matter what it took.

Now, as they made their way back to Corneria, they were ready to tell the entire universe what it had already suspected. Reminding everyone, man or beast, that a perfect ending _can _be achieved. We know that life is hard, most of us would rather be out there protecting the universe in our own Arwing than sitting behind a desk or waiting tables every day of our lives. But its people like that, like myself, that have the greatest of imaginations, those people dream of a perfect life, a fairy tale ending for us and our heroes every day. When you read fan fiction you get a feeling for that person and the way they live their life. The way their stories end tells you how they envision their own life's ending, and sometimes they aren't perfect, and we cant expect them to be, but that is the beauty of our imaginations. There is always hope that we can get our own 'happily ever after' no matter how farfetched it may seem.

Fox McCloud rested his head against the back of his Arwing's seat, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she continued to sleep. Letting a smile cross his lips he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, knowing that he would do whatever it took to make sure she was happy for the rest of her life as long as he was breathing. Looking out into the darkness of space he spotted the small blue dot that was Corneria, ever so slowly increasing in size as his ship made its way through space, telling him they were only a few hours from 'home'.

He didn't know how his team would react to him and Krystal being together, and honestly he no longer cared. Nothing anyone said or did could tear them apart, there wasn't a force in the galaxy strong enough to do that. But in his heart he knew his friends would be happy for him, he knew Pepper would be proud, the dog practically family in his eyes, and his team would support them, because that's what a team did.

Still, the vulpine knew he would have been happy with staying on Titan with his beautiful mate for the rest of his life, not having worry about the military or media. But his common sense told him that eventually he would have to resume his responsibilities as the famed fighter pilot and protector of the galaxy, but this time it would be different. This time he would have the love of his life at his side, and that would make it all worth it, as long as she was there.

_Besides, we can return to Titan whenever we want to. I promised Gordon I would pay him a visit soon._

The vulpine grinned and leaned back in his chair, knowing that everything would work out as long as he had her by his side. As long as she was there for him and he was there for her, nothing the galaxy could throw at them would ever be too much.

(One last small scene)

The rabbit took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, knowing that she had to look convincing if she wanted this to work.

Stepping up to the receptionist she did her best to force a smile as the cat looked up at her.

"Ah Ms. Hare, I meant to call you. I was going to let you know that...

"Yes Ms. Fay I know I'm late with my room payment this month. I've been working all the hours I can get at the hospital but they keep sending me home earlier and earlier every day. I'm just getting enough to pay the room and feed me and Gordon as it is...

"Ms. Hare I was...

"If you can just give me two more days...

"Ms. Hare please...

"I should get enough hours in to make...

"Ms. Hare!"

The bunny looked up at the cat, tears ready to fall down her cheeks as she begged for more time. She was surprised to see the Persian kitty with a smile on her face as she held up a piece of paper to her, almost fearing it was an eviction letter.

"I was going to tell you," she said pointing at the paper, "That you no longer have to pay any rent fees here at Freelance Suites. You have been moved up to one of the Penthouse Suites and, unrelated to the hotel, your bank account has received a very hefty deposit of $100,000 from a very generous friend."

At first the rabbit was ready to lash out at the cat, almost positive that she was playing a trick on her in her state of helplessness. But when she heard her say 'generous friend,' the hare couldn't help but let the image of her son's hero flash into her mind, if only for a second. Timidly she took the paper from the Persian feline's paw, slowly reading over it to make sure she wasn't being made a fool of.

_ Ms. Hare, _

_ I never got your first name, and after all you did to help me that night I feel rude for not asking you for it. So it is with a hopeful heart that I ask you to forgive me, and in order to show you how truly sorry I am I went ahead and decided to get you and Gordon a new room, rent free, forever. I also decided to give you some financial assistance in your bank account. Please accept these gifts. Money is the least of my problems as you may have guessed, in fact, even if I didn't have a cent to my name I'd still be the happiest guy in the galaxy, and I believe that I have you and Gordon to thank for that. So I hope that you accept these tokens of gratitude for they are the least I can offer. I hope that things work out for you and Gordon and if you ever need anything at all just contact me, my direct transmission code is below. _

_ Once again, thank you for all you did. Thank you for giving me the courage to follow my heart and win her back. I never would have been able to do it had your son not found me on that bench, asking for help. It turns out he helped me far more than I helped him. Anyways, we are fixing to leave for Corneria, I proposed to Krystal last night and now she wants to get home and start organizing everything for the wedding. I hope you can come to it, it will be in 2 months, July 4th, and it will be on GreatFox, my ship. I know you don't see too many weddings on a ship right? But it seemed like the perfect place for us and we didn't want to let the entire universe attend it, but of course you and Gordon are invited._

_ Well I feel like I'm getting offtrack so I'll once again I'll just say thank you. Both you and your son gave me the courage I needed to win Krystal back and for that I am forever grateful. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to use the below code to contact me._

_ Forever grateful,_

_ Fox McCloud_

The rabbit gently lowered the paper, her eyes full of tears once more. He had done all of this for them, just because of a few reassuring words she had given him at 4 in the morning. At first she still wasn't sure if she should believe all of it, her mind not actually believing that he could have given them so much when they had done so little in return. But then she remembered the look in his eyes. The look that told her that he was ready to do whatever it took to win his mate back, that he was sorry and that he needed her in his life to continue. A love like that couldn't possibly be measured in money.

"Here is your new room key Ms. Hare." the cat said, handing her a silver card. "And we also have some workers here to help move all of your belongings to the top floor."

Finally managing to smile the bunny took the card, her mind now confirming all that was happening to be real.

"Thank you," she said, nodding at the cat.

"Don't thank me," the Persian replied, "Thank Fox McCloud."

000


End file.
